


Lolas Story

by KitDeKat, Lola Roberts (KitDeKat)



Series: Lola [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitDeKat/pseuds/KitDeKat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitDeKat/pseuds/Lola%20Roberts
Summary: The Dreams "Chapters" Are all part of one larger chapter that I am posting in sections. All will be named Dreams.





	1. Risiaran

  
The Gold Finch had been at sea for weeks now. They had left the shores of port Rhydin. Lola had bid farewell to her brother Fin, and the new friends she had made. Her place was with the crew. She did promise to return and she would. Now there was land in sight. Port. A port meant they could restock, resupply and at last, tend to any repairs the ship needed.

As The Gold Finch came closer to the port. Lola could see the docks were flanked on both sides by huge cliffs. The dock itself could hold no more than five or six ships. There were three already at port. The city spread beyond the docks. There were a few small outbuildings, likely the keeps of the harbormaster and maybe a few other sailors. 

Bryant was at the helm and he led the ship safely to the docks, where the crew was quick to get the ship ready to be there. As soon as the harbormaster gave a whistle, they tied off the Gold Finch and lowered the gangplank. Bryant was the first down, to pay the harbor fee and talk to the man at arms, as well as the harbormaster. But as soon as the crew was given leave they were off for the city beyond

Lola had made sure to be ready as well. Isis was in her stateroom, the door was locked. She had her saber, pistol, coin purse, small bag for supplies that also held her herb book. She wore simple clothing a gray shirt that was tied off at the side, black pants, a black belt, gray high boots. She looked all the part of a pirate. She wore her crescent moon earrings and Trinity knot necklace. Her long brown hair was down slight damp and wavy.

She waved to Bryant as she headed off. He would head off to the town as soon as he was sure his ship was safe. He and Lola were no longer "fighting." But she was still a bit angry with him. But the ship, the crew and he, still had her protection. Which meant he need not worry about it while they were there  
.  
The city beyond the docks and sand of the beach was massive. There was a stone wall, that stretched to the cliffs, a gate which was open and even guards. The main path was paved with small cobblestones, that led off towards what she assumed where homes, barracks, perhaps a stable. There were buildings and people. It seemed very busy for your run of the mill dock town. But it didn't have the feel of a run of the mill dock town. There was no overly fishy smell, no run a muck pirates, or at least very few. Even the closest pub looked not like some hole in the wall but well kept. 

She found her way towards the shops, and soon found herself in an open-air market, the cobblestones had changed into a flat blue-grey stone that paved not only the road but was all one could see between the large towers. The market was rather large, just beyond the docks and outlying buildings. Each building looked to be another store, with its doors flung open and its wears in carts and stalls just beyond the doors. The air was heavy with spices, fresh fruit and even the smell of freshly baked bread.  


It was to the food vendors she went first. For some of that bread, not just for herself, but to buy some to have delivered to The Gold Finch. She bought bread and flour, meat and cheese, wine, rum, and ale. Spices. Fresh fish, that they would eat within the next few days. She had her weapons tended to by the local smith. Had torn garments mended. Anything that needed to be done, she did as the day went on. She came and went from the market. Buying things the ship and crew needed. 

As midday came she was now set to buy what she needed. Finding supplies was not always easy. She could find herbs easily enough, but some things were harder. She found her herbs, fresh and dried. She wasn't counting on finding much, but when she saw several of the stores were filled with crystals, books of magic and things only a well-trained witch, wizard or the like would need. She was thrilled. 

She wandered the stalls and stores. Looking at crystals, books, wands, jewelry. Handmade soaps and lotions. Healing tonics and potions of all kinds. As she shopped she learned of the place from the vendors and their customers. She spoke with many. She learned there was a training center here for the craft. There was also an extensive library, temples and ancient woods.  
She learned this place was filled with people just like her. Witches, wizards, mages. Ones who studied the old ways, many who studied the new. There were also elves here who taught elven magics. Magic was accepted, even revered. As the midday drew to a close, she had all she needed and more. Most of it she had sent back to the ship. She passed a fruit vendor with fresh apples and could smell that they used those apples for baking. She found herself looking at a very delicious looking apple tart. Which she gave in and bought. She also bought her lunch from a vendor.

Just beyond the busy market, she found a long bench to sit down at. She placed her purse in her lap along with her goodies. She had what looked like a fried fish, battered on a long skewer with vegetables, as well as her tart. As she ate she watched the people and listened to the waves beyond the city.

A meow drew her eyes down. "Well hello" There sat a large black cat, not as plush as Isis, and this cat held a very interesting marking on its forehead a crescent moon sitting on its side. The cat taking the hello was a welcome jumped up on the bench beside her. "Did you want some fish?" The cat looked at her with wide green eyes and meowed again. "Well, just a little piece." She broke a piece off, making sure it was clean of the fried batter and held it out.  
The cat took it from her gently and ate it.

His day had been busy. Buying and selling goods. Making ready to leave in a few days time. But now his day was done. Yet when he returned to the shop his father said that Merlin had gone out and about. Running his fingers through his hair with a sigh Wayde looked to the door. Merlin was his cat, and though he did wander, it would be dark soon and Wayde rather have him home. "That cat. I will be back for dinner, maybe late, don't wait up." His father a man of the sea just smirked and went back to tallying up his daily's. His eyes keen on the figures below him, his hair trim and gray. Yet when Wayde looked at his father he saw not the age, but the wisdom in those dark eyes. 

He started out when his mother poked her head out from the back of the shop. "Sold so many goods today, lad, some new folks in town."

At that he paused. "New?"

"Aye," She came out, she wore a simple dress, her salt and pepper hair was up in a messy bun and her eyes twinkled. Though she was going on seventy, she did not look it. "A lass bought a lot of goods all over town. For A ship. The Gold Finch. The pretty thing too. She came into the shop, bought some herbs, lavender, sage, she had an air about her." He knew when his mother said that she was serious, there were plenty of magic users in this town, but not many carried an air about them.

"Maybe I will look into it tomorrow. I have to go find Merlin." With that, he slipped out. The market was still busy even at this hour. He got greetings from all he passed. He was not here always. He traveled the sea with The Onyx Spirit. Which was docked here, for now, getting repairs. But soon they would be gone again, and he with them. He loved his home, his family, the shop they had. But his calling drew him away. He was a healer, a witch, and as of many years ago a pirate too. 

He stood a tall even six feet, his hair touched his shoulders a mass of dark brown. His skin was tan. He had toned his body as he had toned his mind, both were powerful and sharp. But he was not a cruel man. No. Though he could be tough and even hard when he needed to be. He was a kind soul. He knew the ladies fancied him, yet none had really drawn him. Oh, he dallied here and there, but his heart was never in it. He reached out with his mind as he walked looking for his wayward cat. Merlin was no normal cat, just as he was no normal man. 

Those eyes looked at her as she ate her tart. She had shared some more fish with him and the cat seemed content to watch her. When she was done she gave his head a soft pet. Loving the attention he rubbed into her hand. "You know I have a cat sort of like you. Her name is Isis. Shes a bit plusher, but like you shes more than she seems." She gave that marking on his head a tap and he gave a meow. "Oh really, well magic comes easily to me. As does talking with animals." He rubbed more on her hand and arched his back against her side.

He stood struck. There was his cat sitting on a bench and beside him a woman. She petted the cat and spoke to it as if it were just another conversations she might have. Merlin loved the attention, which struck Wayde. That cat liked attention, no doubt. But not usually from strangers. Yet he sat there rubbing his head on her hand. Arching his back against her side. She was pretty, wore simple clothing, her hair was long and dark. But there was something about her. Wayde crossed closer. "Merlin, you bad, bad boy." 

The cat mid purr looked over its shoulder. Lola followed its glance towards the man who'd spoken. He was tall, dark, handsome. And though his voice held some stern nature his eyes were soft, his face held a smile. "I hope he wasn't bothering you miss." Wayde had crossed closer and Merlin merely meowed at him then rubbed on her again.

"Oh no. Merlin is it?" She gave the cat a long pet. "I think he knew I needed the company." Her eyes lifted again. Wayde was struck again, her eyes soft hazel hues. They held so many colors, and magic, oh yes there was magic and wisdom there.  
She held his gaze. His eyes were dark brown but held tones of gold. He was handsome, a kind faces an easy smile. "Forgive my rudeness, Wayde Conrad at your service my lady." He held out his hand.

Lola rose, leaving Merlin perched on the bench watching them. "Lola Roberts." She reached out and clasp his hand, sparks, literal sparks flew. She saw them she felt the vibrations of them race up her arm and down her spine. She expected him to be shocked even discusted yet he smiled. "So you're of the blood." 

"Yes." Her tone was a bit worrisome. "Ye need not worry, Risiaran is a city of magic. Those of the blood are welcomed here as are all magic users." Slowly he let go of her hand. He wondered if she was the one with the air about her. She was surely pretty enough, and there was something about her. "I do not ever think have seen you in the city before, are you new to town?"

Lola slowly dropped her hand to her side. Normally she didn't speak a lot to strangers in new places. She would talk to vendors and others of the like, but normally she was cautious. Yet something told her she need not worry. " I have never been here before, came in only this morning."

"A traveler?"

"A pirate." She smirked. "I travel by a ship and crew. The Gold Finch. We docked only this morning."

So she was the woman with the air about her. "Well then Welcome to Risiaran. I hope the city has been treating you well." She smiled an easy smile. "Very well indeed, I found the shops most useful. Stocked up on the good we all needed and more." 

"Good, very good." The city beyond was getting less busy. Merlin jumped down and rubbed along Lola's legs. She bent easily and gave him a scritch "It was nice to meet you as well." Merlin then walked to Wayde and sat on his booted feet. "I should get him home, and fed." Lola rose nodding. "I should return to The Gold Finch."

Wayde bent and lifted Merlin up. "Perhaps we shall see each other again." Lola smiled and there was a faint hint of a blush to her cheeks. "Perhaps. Good eve to you." She slung her bag across her body, turned and walked away.

He stood there watching her, as she passed out of sight. With Merlin in his arms, he started for the shop. The vendors had closed down, the stalls pulled in. The lights inside were dim. He stood there a moment looking at it. The Sacred Light. It was a store of all things magic. He used his key to unlock the front door, let Merlin down, then went to feed the cat. He knew his parents were already upstairs in their suites. The first floor was all shop and back room. Above were private suites. Once Merlin was fed, he doused the lights and made sure everything was locked up. He then walked upstairs. There was no light coming from under the door, so he knew both his folks were already fast asleep. With a smirk and Merlin trailing behind him he let himself into his own private suite. His parents had the full second floor, which came with two rooms, a full bath, living area. He had the full third floor which boasted the same, as well as his own private space to cast. 

He made his way through the living space, not really feeling up to making anything to eat just yet he crossed to the large window that looked over the town, towards the gates and the sea. He kept thinking of how sparks flew when his hand touched Lola's. That had never happened before, not with anyone. She left an impression on him. A little shy, reserved, yet power stirred under the surface. Merlin gave a meow and he turned to look at the cat. "Tomorrow is the full moon, there will be a celebration on the beach away from the town. I have to go down to The Onyx. You need to stay here, no going off to flirt with pretty women."  
Merlin meowed again. " No, I didn't notice her. What am I blind?" He ran his fingers through his hair. The cat gave a twitch of his tail then went off to lounge somewhere. Wayde looked out the window one last time then went off to make dinner.  
~

Lola headed back to the ship. The crew, for the most part, was still gone. Many would stay within the city, at bars and inns. But she preferred to stay on the ship. It was quiet. Even Bryant had gone off. Knowing him he'd be back at dawn or later. She let herself into her stateroom. Isis jumped down from her perch at the porthole window and sniffed at her. "Yes, I met another cat. His name was Merlin." She bent down and lifted the plush black cat into her arms. "But you're my baby." She lowered Isis onto her bed and fixed the cat her evening meal. While Isis ate, Lola tended to the books, making sure all the supplies were accounted for, unpacking her things. When that was done she sat back in her desk chair. Isis having finished her meal hopped up into Lola's lap. Lola gave the cat a long slow stroke. "There was also a man, Merlin's person. " Isis looked up at her. "He was very handsome." Lola sat back and closed her eyes. She enjoyed men, she spent her time with a crew of mostly men. She had tried dating a rare few. But none could seem to stay. She leaned down and gave Isis a kiss and lowered the cat to the floor. "I am going to the galley, I will be back."

~~~  
He lay in bed. Looking up at the ceiling. Merlin crawled into the bed and curled by his feet. The night was quiet. The room dark except for the soft glow of a blue crystal. As he started to fall asleep his last thought was on the pretty Lola.  
~~~  
Isis lay beside her, the stateroom door locked. Lola lay looking across the room. The ship was quiet and dark. She hugged her pillow close and as she fell asleep thought about the handsome Wayde.


	2. A Night of Magic

Tonight was the full moon. She had felt the buzz all over town. She wandered the streets. Beyond the market. She passed the temples. Was greeted by sage and mage alike. She crossed through what she found was the center for learning. It was a massive campus. Filled with places to learn. She found her self-looking at the massive library steps. She would go there another day. A day where she could spend it lost in the books. 

She returned to The Gold Finch near dusk. Bryant was in his quarters, but the rest of the crew was gone. Out drinking for sure. She changed for the night. Slipping on a long-sleeved sweater dress of the deepest charcoal, dark tights, laced black boots, and she slid her plum-colored pea coat over her shoulders, her favored athame sheathed inside. She slid on a silver ring with an amethyst stone and silver necklace of the Trinity Moon. She did her makeup with a bit of shimmer and tossed her hair into a low easy ponytail. "Be a good girl Isis." She gave the cat a pet and made sure she had water and dry food before heading out. The dock was filled with people. Selling and buying wears, waiting for the rise of the moon. She had heard there was a spot on the nearby cliffs to watch it, so it was there she headed, following others. 

She found the spot easily enough. It faced the horizon to the east. Others gathered there on the limestone among the rocks. She walked slowly, past them going further east. Along the crags. When she found she was alone, she found a place to sit. The moon would rise within the hour.

He had gone to The Onyx Spirit. He checked on a few items in his room, making sure they were accounted for. Then when that was done, he wandered the far city. He returned to town to close up the shop. Now with the shop closed. Merlin safe inside. His parents already gone off to the celebrations. He headed out, ready to enjoy the night. The whole town buzzed with magic. He would head to the eastern crags, where he could sit alone and watch the moon rise. He passed many with a hello and wave. He bought some packaged supper and some moonlight wine, a special of the elves who loved the starlight. He made his way, past the people, away from the docks. Very few came out this far, the crags could be dangerous and the fall down would mean death even for the most powerful of mages. Sometimes he would see a few moon elves out this far. 

He stopped before he got to the spot he would sit on nights like this and stared. She sat with her back to him, humming a low tune. She wore dark purple, her hair simple. But he knew it was Lola. He cleared his throat so not to startle her.  
She looked over her shoulder at him. He wore a simple white shirt, black pants, a long coat, and boots. He carried with him a bottle of wine, as well as a bag of what she assumed, was food. "Well hello again." 

"Hello." He crossed to her. " Not many brave it this far out." He walked out to stand beside where she sat. "Not even the moon elves." Lola smiled looking to the horizon. "They go high in the trees in the forest, where they can touch the stars. Though I did pass a few." 

"May I join you?" 

"Please, I'd be happy for the company." 

He lowered himself to the rock beside her. The night was dark, but she carried her own light, something that seemed to glow from within. He looked off to the east. 

She looked over at him slyly. In the dark she could make out his eyes still, they held an inner golden glow. His hair was lightly touched by the wind, and he smelt of herbs and deep musk. They sat in silence. As the moon rose, she stood. He followed suit. It was massive, a huge pale orb. She heard a quiet calm come over everyone. She drank in the light and said a silent blessing. She looked over at him and he caught her gaze. She felt what she was sure was a zap race down her spine. 

"I have some moonlight wine, would you like some?" 

"I would, Thank you."

He uncorked the bottle and two thin pale glasses appeared floating in the air before them both. He poured two glasses full and then offered her one. "Blessed Be." She smiled and tapped her glass to his. "Blessed Be." She drank a sip, and felt the bubbles tickle her nose, felt the deep power of the elves, the power of the moon. She enjoyed the wine as the moon rose higher. As it rose she let the glass hover in mid-air and held out her hands to the dark sky to hold the moon within her hands.

He watched her. He had felt that pulse of power when their glasses clinked. And before that when her eyes met him, his pulse quickened. Now he just watched her, the moon in her hands. He could swear she was glowing. 

"I have some goodies, enough to share." He sat down again slowly. Lola turned and sat down across from him with her wine. "Then let us eat and drink by the moon."

They shared the food, just a simple spread. He wanted to know more about her, ask her a million questions. But he held his tongue. He would just drink her in, in this light. As the night went on the cold set in. The wine was gone, and the glasses disappeared. The food had been enjoyed in silence.

He saw her shiver slightly. Though she wore a coat, he slid his off and dropped it over her shoulders. "Thank you. It's getting late, I should return to The Gold Finch."

"Allow me to walk you." He rose and offered his hand. She took it and felt that same pulse of power. They walked across the crag back over the cliffs. The moon as high now, most had gone in. The cliffs and beach were quiet. When they again walked on the dock he looked over at her, his coat over her shoulders, the wind touching her hair. When she stopped he knew they had come before The Gold Finch. It was a good-sized ship, a little smaller than The Onyx. It looked in good shape, and he could feel the protections she had laid over it. 

"I suppose this is good night." He looked to her. 

"Yes, thank you for the company, food, and wine."

"It was my pleasure, my lady." He brushed a free tendril of hair from her face. He wanted to kiss her. Her eyes met his.She felt him lean in softly. 

"Lola." The voice drew her gaze to The Gold Finch behind her. Bryant stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Lola flushed, then with a soft shrug offered Wayde back his coat. He took it looking at the man on the ship. The moment had been broken.  
"Good night." She slipped away, crossing to the gangplank and up. 

Wayde met the gaze of the man on the ship, then watched him cross away. Slipping his coat back on he drew in the scent. Sweet herbs, rose and fresh soap. A scent that was purely feminine, and very much Lola. He walked away slowly, heading back towards town. 

~~~  
Lola slipped onto the ship. She gave Bryant a long look. 

"What?" He followed after her after sharing a long look at the man who had accompanied her to the dock. He smirked as she gave him a long look.

"Don't what me." She walked onto her stateroom. Bryant followed her. "I was just looking out for you."  
"Uh huh." She unlocked her door. "I can look after myself, as you well know." Isis came out and greeted her with a meow. Lola set to feeding her a late snack. Bryant stood in the doorway. " He was going to kiss you."

"Oh and that is a capital offense? " She set Isis her treat and walked to the doorway. "You need not try to be gallant, I can look after my own heart. And whom I kiss is my choice. Least you forget."

Bryant held up his hands. "Fine fine, you know we leave in a week or two. Just trying to protect you. The last time."  
"The last time, I was younger and foolish. I am neither anymore." He would see the power flare in her eyes.  
"Alright, alright." He backed away with a whistle.

She watched him go then slammed her door shut. Isis looked at her. "This is not like before. I am not the same person I was years ago. And he, Wayde. He's different. I can not really put my finger on it. But I am drawn to him more than I have ever been drawn to anyone." She sat on her bedside. 

Isis jumped up and gave her a nuzzle. Lola sighed. "I should have just kissed him, and said to hell with Bryant." Isis meowed at that.  
~~~~

Wayde took a long way home. Thinking about the night. The moon was behind him now, on its slow descent to set. the sun would rise in a few hours. He thought about the night. The time spent with her on the cliffs. Watching her "hold" the moon in her hands. Sharing with moonlight wine and the simple spread of food with her. The silence. The power of the night. He let himself into the shop, locked the door behind him and headed up.

The door to his parent's suite was closed, so he headed on. Merlin greeted him when he opened the door to his own suite. "Waiting up?" He crossed in. Merlin meowed and meowed. "Yes, you would be hungry now." Wayde set to fixing the cat a meal then leaned back on the counter was Merlin ate. "I saw her again. Lola. She was at the crags. Merlin, you wouldn't believe this woman. There's something about her. We spent the night in silence watching the moon rise, feeling the power. We shared food and wine. "He raked his fingers through his hair. "I can smell her." He slipped off his jacket and tossed it on the counter. Merlin jumped up and laid right on the jacket. 

"I should have just kissed her." He looked to the cat. "Don't give me that look."

Merlin curled up on the jacket. With a sigh Wayde went off to bed.


	3. Love in The Library

Lola left The Gold Finch early. Heading out through the quiet town. The market was just barely open. Beyond the campus of magical learning had a few about. She found her self-looking at the massive library steps once more. It stood alone, flanked by massive trees. It must have been five or six stories tall. She smiled and headed up the steps. She had worn flat black shoes, with a deep plum colored dress, her hair was high on her head in a bun, she carried a simple bag with a journal, an ink pen, and her glasses. She wore earrings that matched the dress, a silver cuff and a ring of twisted metal in three tones. She had done her makeup simple. She pulled open the massive door and walked inside. She was greeted by the smell of books and light that spilled from above. The entryway was filled with long tall windows and old tapestries on the wall. Waking in further she saw the stairway that lead up and away to the other levels. Then there was a long desk, where the librarian and any staff would be checking in or out books. Behind the desk sat an elderly man, who looked up and smiled at her.

"Welcome and blessed be."

"Thank you."

"Is there anything I can have someone help you find?"

"No, I was hoping to wander a bit."

"Enjoy."

She headed on. The main floor spread out before her, tables sat where people could sit, study. A few sat there already, noses deep in tomes. She breathed in the air of the books. With a giddy smile, she headed towards the stacks. 

~  
Wayde was gathering a few books he would need. He knew this next mission was taking him away from home for a month or more. He wanted to be sure they were well prepared. 

"Should I take this stack to the front for you Mr. Conrad?" The young apprentice who stood below him on the ladder asked. "Yes please, Connar. Tell Mr. Tanner there will be more coming as well." The boy took the stack of books in his arms and tottled off. Wayde came down from the high stack. He looked around a bit. It was quiet still, but soon the place would be filled with people. He looked down at his list, still more books, a scroll and oh yes he had to go find the inkwells and make sure plenty was sent to the ship. He lifted his knapsack off the floor and walked down the rows. He always started off on the sixth floor and went down from there.He had many more books to get.  
~~~  
A pile of books was gathering on a nearby table. Lola was filled with glee at all the books. With her journal open, pen ready. She began her day, looking through books, making spells, and notations of different sorts. 

It was some pint near midday where she looked up at the smell of coffee. She saw a pretty young blonde pass her carrying a tray of food. "Excuse me."

The woman stopped. 

"Is there a cafe within the library?"

"Yes, fourth floor, right wing."

Lola smiled. "Thank You." The woman nodded and headed on. Lola needed some food. And she had gotten all she could out of the books before her. Rising she started to gather her things. "All done for the day Miss Roberts?" A young chap who'd be helping her asked her. "No Filip, I am famished, I am going up to the cafe. But I am done with these books."

"I shall put them back for you then."

"Thank you. Tell me, where might the older books be?"

"Older?"

"Ones that may hold older magic's?"

"Oh, near the scroll room, fourth-floor left wing."

"Thank you. "She offered him a bright smile and watched him flush before he carried the books she was done with away.  
She headed to the stairs then.

~~~~  
"Your tea and food sir."

Wayde looked over at Connar. "You're a god sent boy, thank you. Could you be a good lad and have those books sent down? I am going to eat then going into the scroll room."

"Yes, sir."  
~~~~  
Lola sat at a little cafe table and watched the people as she sipped her coffee and ate. The food was amazing and the coffee must have been brewed with magic. There were more people now. Some just sat, talking. Others were deep at work. All manner of people gathered about. 

The food and drink made her feel much better. After leaving a fine tip she rose and wandered off away from the cafe.  
She made her way towards the scroll room. The entry to the wing had a door and before it a large desk that looked to be hune from white marble. Behind it sat a woman with hair the tone of starlight. "Hello." Lola greeted her.

"Oh hello." She smiled, and Lola took note that the woman was elven. "How may I assist you?"

"I was hoping to go within."

The woman looked at her, then rose from behind the desk. She crossed out. "If I may see your hands please." Lola held out her hands. The woman then held her own hands over Lola's. "Ah yes." She smiled. "You seek four scrolls, elemental in nature. You will find them in the far left section of the room, each element has its own section. Each is color-coded. There are also some older tombs of magic within."

Lola smiled. "Thank you."

The elven woman walked back to the desk then pulled on a lever of silver. The door then opened. "If you have any need of help within, there are several of my kin within, who will be glad to help you."

Lola passed inside and the door closed behind her. This room was different, had a very magical vibe about it. Within further there were tables, yet unlike the rooms below, no one sat there. In fact, the room seemed very quiet.

Looking to the right, then heading left Lola went in search of the scrolls she needed.As she headed to the far left of the massive room she saw that the elven woman had spoken truly, each section was color-coded, not only that each one had a very elaborate archway that led into it. Air was a pale blue-green Water was a deep blue, that shimmered with tones of purple. Earth was a mix of brown and green, it looked almost like a forest. The fire was a vibrant red-orange. Each archway had carvings as well, each in a different form of magical writing, each representing the elements beyond the archway. 

Lola headed through the archway that led to the section for fire.

~~~~  
Wayde sat deep within the water scroll room. He had picked out a few. Most of the scrolls here could not leave, but you could have one of the many elven helpers scribe out the exact scroll to you. He had already sent four ahead with Connar to have scribed out, and it looked like there would be more. But with the boy nowhere in sight, he balanced them in his arms. Some of the scrolls were on parchment, rolled, like the classic. Others were held with n bindings of leather or even vellum.  
With four in his arms, he headed out of the water room and into to the room for air.

~~~~  
Lola had two scrolls in her hands from the fire room. Now deep in the back of the air room. She climbed up the ladder and took down two more. She needed to look them over. Unlike the fire scrolls which were on rolled parchment, these two were bound in leather. With the fire scrolls in one hand and the air in another, she headed down the walkway towards where the tables sat.

~~~  
Wayde balanced six scrolls, some rolled some in bindings in his arms. Not looking a bit where he was going, more looking for Connar or perhaps an elven helper. He took long strides and ran right into someone. His scrolls went flying. 

Looking not where she had been going but still taken awe by the place Lola walked right into someone. Scrolls of both kinds went flying.

"Oh my I am.." They both said at the same point. Then their eyes caught. The scrolls which had been mid flight mid fall stopped and floated in mid-air. 

"Lola."

" Wayde."

"Fancy seeing you here." He smiled that soft easy smile. Taking her in, her hair bundled on the top of her head in a neat bun, a pair a thin framed glasses sitting perched on her head, a dress the color of plum, with matching earrings that winked at her ears.  


"I was doing so research, and it seems so were you." She eyed the floating scrolls.Then looked back to him. He wore what she would say was a scholarly look. A crisp grey button down, black pants and boots. 

"Ah yes, The Onyx heads out soon enough, can never be too careful."

"I was thinking much the same for The Gold Finch." 

"I was hoping I would see you again." More like praying with all he had that he would see her again. Lola smiled at that, she had been thinking about him, or more to the point the thought of him had not left her mind since they parted ways after the moon ceremony. " I was hoping to see you as well, to explain, Bryant."

" I was hoping to see you again, so I could do this..." He took a one-half step in, leaned down and caught her lips with his own. The kiss surprised her, but she did not break it, no she rose to meet it.

It was like kissing a lightning rod. Power surged through him, racing through his spine, down to his toes. And when she rose to meet the kiss, he took it as a good sign. He placed his hands on the small of her back and pulled her in.  
The first thing she felt was the power. The surge of it, that raced her form. The next was his hands on the small of her back. His lips were sure, and he was well skilled at this. The stubble that made him that hint of rogueish tickled her shin, but she liked it.  


He let the world fall away. 

The world had fallen away, and she let the kiss consume her.

Neither one noticed that the scrolls that had been floating around them now swirled about them. 

"Mr. Conrad." A voice, a young voice. It drew Lola's eyes to open. A young lad stood looking at them, and it was then Lola saw the scrolls twirling about them. Wayde opened his eyes and broke the kiss slowly looking to Connar. The scrolls then fell to the floor. "Connar..my good lad." He cleared his throat, "This is Lady Roberts." 

Connar bowed his head and Lola flushed softly. She had been basically been making out with Wayde in public with abandon.  


"Be a good lad and take my scrolls down to the scribe." He looked to Lola then. "Oh, if it wouldn't be any trouble you could take mine as well."

Connar grinned and went to gather up all the fallen scrolls. "I'll get right to that." With them all balanced well in his arms the boy nearly ran off.

"Well, I feel like I was caught necking in class by the schoolmaster." He raked his fingers through his hair. Lola laughed lightly, "Oh good, so did I." 

"I still have some scrolls to find." Though all he wanted to do was go somewhere and sit with her, talk, of anything, everything, nothing at all.

"So do I." Though she wanted to forget it now. 

"That was quite the show, Mr. Conrad." The voice was deep and stern." Wayde looked over his left shoulder. "Mr. Tanner." Lola looked at the man, it was the same man who had greeted her when she had entered. 

The elderly man looked between the two of them then smiled softly. " The scribes say they have been busy with all you both have sent them, they are thrilled. But I was thinking, to avoid any more floating of books or scrolls that perhaps Selen and Nemino could seek out the scrolls you both need and have them scribes out then all the materials you both need be sent to your respected ships."

"That's fine with me," Wayde answered. At his answer, a tall elven man walked forward. Wayde held put his hand to him. The elven man held his hands over Waydes, then nodded and walked away. 

"Miss Roberts?" Tanner spoke. "Oh yes. That would suit me fine as well." This time a very petite elven woman with hair of pale green walked forward. Lola held out her hands to her. The same process was done and she went off away from the three. "Your items will be sent to The Onyx Spirit and The Gold Finch respectively." He nodded to them both and walked away.

Lola flushed softly. "Well, it seems my work is being done for me."

"Mine as well, which means we can go sit somewhere till its all done. Come on." 

He took her hand softly. "I know just the spot." She smiled and let him lead her away, out of the scroll room. He led her up the steps, past the fourth and fifth floors. "Where are we going?" She kept pace with him easily. 

"If I told you it would ruin the surprise." He grinned back at her. "I spent my childhood running around this place, learning from books, scroll, mage and sage alike. I know all this places secrets and hiding places. Like for instance, there is a secret stairway, that leads to a room of orbs on the second floor. It is said that once long ago, when Mr. Tanner was a younger man, he built the room, as a room for casting. Now it holds orbs, some filled with magic, some for viewing far off places, some are merely made of fine gems stones, or hune from rocks." He led her on, away from the stacks of books. 

He led her to a door painted bright blue. "Here we are." He pulled the door open and led her through it. Lola laughed as she followed him. 

"You will be hard stressed to find a better place in the whole of the main town to have a view like this." They were up high on the roof of the library. And he was right the view was amazing, you could see for miles in all directions.

He walked out to stand beside her where she looked out. The city beyond, the campus of magical learning, the marketplace, the docks, the cliffs, the mountains far away, the ancient woodlands. 

"It's beautiful." She walked to the railing and learned there. 

"I came up here a lot when I was younger. I'd bring Merlin with me. We'd sit and I would read to him, or we would watch the city. It was like a second home. And when I would leave, I would miss this view."

"Have you been a man of the sea long?"

"A pirate you mean? Years now. Captain Samuel took me on when I was twenty-five, at first it was just as a healer. But as the years went on, I learned. Though I always knew of the sea from my father."

"Your parents live here?"

"Yes. There The Sacred Light. "He pointed off to the shop. "The lower level is the shop, the upper levels suites, my parents and my own."

Lola smiled. " I went into that shop, it hosts a fine array of things." 

"Yes, it does. My mother runs it. We all own it. I run it from time to time if I am here for long."

"It must have been nice growing up in a place like this, so filled with magic."

"It was. But I longed to see the world. And in part, I have seen much. But there's always more."

"You sound like Bryant."

"Ah yes, the stern man. "

Lola laughed at that. "I suppose he is, Captain Bryant Mc'Connell. "

"Ah, so he is the captain of your merry band of fellows from Black Water."

"You have heard of us then?"

"Aye. Have you not heard of the ragtag group of The Onyx Spirit, under the direction of Captain Samuel J. Talbort?"

"Talbort? Well, that's a name I know. He used to sail into Eyri, though I do not recall him being at the helm of A ship called The Onyx."

"Eyri, you mean Port Barre?"

"Yes. Eyri and Port Barre are my home."

"Talbort would have been the first mate then, but not of The Onyx. Port Barre seems like a world away from here."  
Lola looked out far far to the East. "Yes, it is. I have not been home for many years. My brother and I left home many years ago. Both drawn by the sea. He met Bryant before I did. But The Gold Finch was my savior." 

He leaned on the railing beside her. " Do your parents live in Port Barre still?"

"My father, he is a merchant sailor. He deals much in spices. My mother was a healer, a great witch of the port. She too had a small shop and sold salves and other goods. My brother Fin left when he was twenty-two, I left soon after. My mother passed into the light four years ago, that was the last time either of us was home."

"I am very sorry." His hand rested on hers. She looked over and smiled softly. "She taught me much. I miss her often. I learned to love the sea, came to understand it as I had come to understand myself. Soon after I left home, before I met Bryant, I lived alone on an isle, far south of home. I served the people well, with healing salves, soaps, and the like.But it was not a place where magic was accepted. One day, someone saw me heal one of the children with magic. I was shunned, cast out. They hunted me down, bound me with rope and tossed me from a cliff face. "

"Lola..." The story shocked him, rocked him deeply. He couldn't imagine someone like her so kind being so miss treated.  


"The Gold Finch had been in port that day, and Bryant happens to see it all happen. So when I hit the water, he saved me." She cast a slow look to him. It wasn't an easy tale, but long ago she had made a choice, to lay all her cards on the table with any man she might meet, that way, they could choose right off if they wished to see any more of her, and not string her along. 

"I am so sorry that happened to you. But very glad that he saved you." He brushed his fingers across her hand. "It feels like ages ago now. It took me some time to get used to life on a ship. But I soon found that Bryant had been friends with my brother, and another man who is like a brother to me. Bryant made it his mission to protect me, though he learned well of my powers. He can be stern, but he worries that I will get my heart broken again." She was purely honest.

Her words touched him. "He is a good man then. To wish to protect you, no matter your power. And I don't wish to break your heart." In truth, some part of him wanted to protect her. More so he wanted to get to know her. " I would like to get to know you, while we have time. I know well we both will leave here within days, and may never see each other again. But I would be a fool not to try for the time we have. But if you do not want to, then I understand." She had laid out her truth, and there was his.  


She turned to him, rose to her toes and kissed him softly. She would toss caution to the wind. Open her heart, even for a short while. He drew her in on that kiss, taking it as her answer. The kiss lingered and deepened and when she withdrew his eyes met hers. "So what say you to dinner, tomorrow night?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well, unless you want to consider this our third date." He grinned. 

" Dinner would be very nice."

"Good, I will come and get you at dusk."

"Your willing to risk Bryant getting in the way again?"

" I'll risk it. The scribes will be done now, and I am sure Tanner is looking for us both." He took her hand and she walked with him back the way they had come.

They parted ways at the front of the library. She smiled the whole way back to the ship.


	4. Third date

He had never taken so much time choosing what to wear for a date. Not with any woman. Not when he dallied with anyone. He wasn't a saint. But he liked to think he was picky. He dated in his younger years. Dallied with different sorts of women. But none had held his heart. He looked in the mirror again. Black shirt, with a simple button and a high collar. Grey pants, black belt, black boots. He slid a ring of twisted metal of three tones over his left thumb. It was a token he'd worn since he was a boy, it held some powerful magic. He raked his fingers through his hair. Merlin meowed to the cat in the reflection. "Oh you think you look better than I do and that you should go on a date?" Wayde grinned. Merlin meowed again.

"Well, maybe one day. But tonight it's up to me. Wish me luck old boy." He turned grabbed his long coat from the peg on the wall and headed downstairs.

"Oh Wayde, good I caught you." His mother was heading up and smiled at him. "Well look at you." She ran her fingers over his face, that always seemed to hold a days worth of stubble, but it made him look like a charming rogue. "Off to somewhere special?"

"Dinner." He smiled at her, ready for bed, with her book and cup of tea.

"Dinner with?"

"Molly, leave the boy go." Wayde heard his father call out. Wayde chuckled. Only his father and a few close friends ever called his mother by that name, Molly. Mariam Conrad was a proud woman and age hadn't changed that. "Don't you Molly me, Dalton. Just look at my boy." Again she grinned at him. His father came out wearing his oldest nightshirt, "Yes a fine looking chap. I am sure he has a fine lady to go and get, you can needle him later."

Wayde smiled at that and slipped away.  
~~~~  


"This?" Lola stood before the mirror. Isis sat beside her. She wore a dark blue dress that came to just above her knees, had a soft V neck, and capped sleeve. Her hair shed done up nicely, her makeup shone with tones of blue on her eyes and a soft tone on her lips. She slipped on a ring of sapphire and silver, and for luck as well as a boost in power and confidence, she slid on her quartz necklace, letting the necklace drop below the V of the neckline, to rest close to her heart. Her shoes were dark blue and of an old fashion. 

Isis meowed and rose arching herself against Lola's leg. "I will take that as a yes." She looked to the porthole window. She grabbed a simple clutch of pale silver, and a take on a cloak jacket and with the jacket over her arm, bag in hand she headed out, "Be a good girl, I left you food and water." She gave Isis a pet then locked her stateroom. Up towards the deck, she went.  


"You look nice." Bryant's voice would have startled her if she hadn't sensed him there. "Thank you."

"Going to dinner with Mr. Mysterious?"

Lola sighed. "Yes, if you must know. And he is not mysterious." At that moment a carriage pulled up. She saw Wayde get out of the back and walk towards The Gold Finch. She smiled softly, feeling her heart already begin to race. "I will be back before it is too late." She looked at Bryant.

Bryant rose slowly crossing to look down at the man who awaited. "Not mysterious is he?" He looked at her then back again. " Well then, Come on aboard mate!" 

Wayde passed at the end of the gangplank, knowing well of the rules of boarding a ship uninvited, even if he was there for Lola. But when the call came he headed up, oh he knew it was a challenge and he was willing to meet it head-on.

"Bryant please..." Lola began. But it was too late, the challenge had been set and accepted. 

Wayde stopped before them both. His eyes were all for her. She looked amazing. But the man who stood just behind her was the one who would be the challenge. " Captain Mc'Connell." Wayde gave a slow nod.

Bryant smirked. "Ah so he knows of me, yet I do not know of him."

"Wayde Conrad sir, healer of The Onyx Spirit."

" Talborts Onyx?"

"Yes, the very same." 

Bryant walked forward and gave Wayde a long look. Oh, he knew well that Lola could take care of herself, she could take out men twice his size with a look. But her heart was a fragile thing, and he'd seen it broken before. Oh, he had wanted to hunt the scum that hurt her to their deaths, but she had not allowed it. Yet Wayde didn't have that air about him, the air of scum. But men could hide such things. "Well met then." He held out his hand. They shook hands.

Lola watched the whole thing. Bryant was a good call of character, for the most part. Though he was mortal with no magic he could usually read people very well. "I trust you to take care of Lola, and should anything happen to her, know I will hunt you down like a dog."

Lola started to speak at that. Wayde cut in. "You need not worry, no harm of any kind will come to her, not from myself or any other."

"Good." Bryant was the one to break the handshake. "Off you go." He turned and walked away without another word.  
Wayde took a long breath then looked to her. "Shall we?" He held out his arm to her. 

"Yes, lets." She took his arm.  
~~~~  
The carriage ride had been very nice. He had complimented her, flattered her and even made her blush at his words. And she got a good smile out of him by telling him he looked very handsome, yet roguish.

When they reached where they were going the carriage halted. Again he offered his arm and she took it. 

He'd taken the time to choose this place. It was small, intimate, lit by flattering candle and firelight. The food was good as was the selection of wine. With her on his arm he walked to the door, he opened it for her and led her inside. They were greeted by a tall host. "Greetings welcome to The Ivy Arms."

"Reservation, under Conrad."

The man looked down to a leather-bound book before him. "Ah yes." He then stepped out, took two leather-bound menus in hand. "This way please."

Lola took in the place, a high ceiling, brick walls, candles everywhere, firelight. White tablecloths covered small wooden tables flanked by pretty chairs. There were few people within. "Your table sir." 

Wayde pulled back the chair for Lola. Lola dropped her jacket over the back and sat. Wayde pushed her in and sat. The host then laid the menus before them. "Your waitress will be with you shortly. Enjoy your meal." He walked away. 

Lola smiled softly. "This is a lovely place." She felt like a bundle of nerves.

"It's been here a long time. My parents come here every year for their anniversary. I've never had the pleasure of being inside. But I hear good things about the food and wine."

He'd never come here before. That made her flush, hed never taken anyone else here.

A tall beautiful elven woman came to the table. "Good evening and blessed be. I am Dalia, I will be your waitress this evening. May I get you started on some drinks?" Lola looked down to the list of wines, away from the beauty of the elven woman. Wayde looked to their server, then to Lola. "I will have a bottle of the house ale, and a glass and my lovely date.."

"The Elven Rose please." 

"Fine choices. I shall be back with them and to take your order." She walked away.

Lola looked to the menu. "I suddenly feel underdressed."

"Your not." He could tell she was feeling a bit self-conscience. He could admit their waitress was a pretty woman, and any man would be a fool not to see it. But he saw only Lola, how the light played in her hazel eyes, how lovely she looked in that dress, it was simple, yet so sexy. He saw her smile and blush. "What looks good?"

"There's so much to choose from."  
~~~~  
When the drinks had been served and the orders made, she had nothing to tear her eyes away from him. Nothing too busy herself with. Her heart raced again every time she looked into his eyes. 

"Did all the work you needed get delivered to the Finch?" He wanted to get her talking, to relax them both. He felt like this was a first date, all bundled nerves.

"Oh yes. I believe we shall be well prepared this time we head out. Did all of yours arrive?"

"Yes, Mr. Tanner is a man of his word." He smiled and took a sip of the ale. "Earlier, on the roof, your tale.."

" Not the best tale for most to hear." She took a slow sip of wine. 

He reached across the table and took her free hand. They both felt the jolt of power but said nothing. "I am glad you told me. It must have been horrible. I can not imagine. But you spoke of your brother."

"Fin, yes." She smiled softly at his name.

"Are you to very close?"

" We drifted for a few years, he with his Band of Brothers, I with my solo endeavors. But we came back together. He was a man of the sea as well, a pirate for many years, a warrior, an able hand. He did some dirty dealings here and there. " She looked back into Waydes eyes. " He's much like our father. "

Wayde saw that look and wondered what she was going to hold back.

Lola sat her glass down. If she was going to jump, she might as well jump. " My father was born of an ancient power. Sometimes bound to the moon. Some might call them lycans, others say they are lupines, skin-changers or shapeshifters. But he is all of them, yet none. My brother got that power as well, as well as our mother's old magics."

He took it in. Power like that was old, some might fear it, but he had grown up with all sorts of magic. He didn't fear it. She hadn't held back. "And can you, change form?"

" I can, yet not like he can. I gained more of the old magics than the form shifting." 

The food arrived then. "If there is anything else you need, please ask." Their waitress said and walked off.

Wayde looked to the food. "Well then." He raised his glass. "Blessed be." 

She clicked her glass to his.

They ate, and talk veered off to other things, wine and food and things of the like. They laughed and enjoyed each others company. Yet through it all, she wondered if he was put off by the new knowledge. The plates were cleared. "Can I interest you with a dessert menu?"

Wayde looked over to Lola and smirked. She nodded softly. 

"Please." Again the waitress was off. "So we share the love for sweets, that's good to know."

"And the love for books, learning, and cats." She said

"And magic." He added and made their candles on the table change colors in their flames.

She laughed at that. "Yes and magic."

"The dessert menu sir." The lovely elf handed it to him. He took it and without showing it to Lola said. "These two please."

Before Lola could say anything the elf was gone.

"How sneaky.."

"Come now, let me surprise you again." His smile made her grin and laugh. "Alright." She sat back in her chair. She had felt like a bed of nerves. She hadn't been on a date in years, and all of this made her feel like this was their first date.

The waitress came back and placed a bowl of berries down and a slice of chocolate cake. Then with a bow, she walked away.  


Lola looked at the cake and berries and smiled. He winked at her and the bowl of berries floated up and slowly the berried dropped over the slice of cake. The cake then split itself in two and floated to their separate plates. Lola laughed and lifted up her fork and dug in. He watched her for a moment as she took the first bite. Lola mid-chew blushed and swallowed. "What?"  


"Good?" He had yet to try it but was enjoying the look on her face.

"Yes." She picked up another fork full. "Aren't you having any?" 

"Don't mind if I do." He leaned forward and stole the bite from her fork. "Hey!"

He smirked as he chewed. "Mmm yes, that is good." He gave her a sly smile. "Oh, that's how it is?" She used her fork and stole a piece from his plate. "Two can play at that game." She ate the bite.

They went on like that until both pieces were gone. Lola giggled as she blotted off her mouth. He slid coins onto the table, gold, and silvers. "Let's go for a walk." He rose taking his jacket over his arm then offering her his other. She smiled, took up her purse and jacket and took his arm.

~~~~  
The night had thickened. The streets lights lit outside. A chill wind blew in. She reached for her jacket. "Here." He took her jacket from her arm and slid it around her shoulders. "Thank you." He slid his own on and offered his arm again. She took it. "Where are we walking to?"

He shrugged. " Just walking off that meal and cake. Taking in the city. " It was quiet, the market closed, people settling in for bed. Yet it felt safe, she didn't feel as if she would have to arm herself or look down every dark alleyway. In fact, it didn't seem dark at all. 

There was no moon tonight, but the gas lamps lit their way. With her hand on his arm, he smiled. "How are the repairs going on The Finch?"

"Slow. It may be another week." 

He knew The Onyx left in three days. He had three more days with her. "The Onyx will be seaworthy in three days." He stopped in their walk, they had come into the empty market. 

Three days. Lola felt her heart sink. "Oh..."

"I'd like to spend more time with you. We could have a picnic tomorrow. There's a nice spot to the east. A view of the cliffs and the far-off woods."

"I'd like that." She smiled. If all they had was three more days, she would make the most of it. He looked down into her eyes. "Would you like to go in? Have some coffee? I know Merlin be happy to see you again."

She hadn't noticed they stood before the shop. "That be nice." 

He turned and unlocked the door. Then opened it for her. She crossed inside. Greeted by the smell of herbs and the very sense of magic. Wayde went in after her and locked the door behind them. He then offered his hand. She took it. He led her upstairs towards his private suites. She noticed he looked at the door they passed. "Worried you'll get busted for bringing a girl home?"  


He chuckled. "No, more worried my mother will come out and start needling you." He unlocked another door and flipped on the light inside. "Ladies first."

Lola walked in and was greeted by a loud meow. "Hello again Merlin." She bent down to greet the cat. He rubbed himself on her legs. "Shameless flirt." He hung up his jacket then closed the door. "Make yourself at home, I will put on the coffee," Lola smirked and slid off her jacket and hung it on the peg beside his. She then walked into the space. The kitchen was to the right, a little place to dine was set, and the living space was beyond. The tones were of dark colors with little bits hints of gold or silver. There was a window that looked across the town to the south, towards the docks and the sea. She stood there and felt a pulse of power tug on her. Her eyes cast to the left. An open archway with an open door. She looked towards the kitchen. She heard him talking to Merlin. Crossing over slowly she put her hand on the archway. The power that raced through her fingers made her jump. With some caution and more curiosity she looked inside. It was a casting room. 

He smirked watching her. Merlin had come in to beg for food and also told him that his guest was being sneaky. Wayde had made the coffee and set the cups on the table and now just watched her as she looked inside his casting room. Merlin being Merlin walked up to her and sat at her feet. 

"I was only looking." She told him.

"And you're free to go in, if you like."

Lola flushed and looked over to Wayde. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have.."

"It's alright."He walked over and stood beside her. 

"I was standing at the window and I felt something pull at me." 

Wayde's brows rose, that had never happened with anyone else, no one, not even his own parents had ever been drawn to his casting room. "Go in. Nothing will bite you." Merlin meowed and seemed to then lead the way in. 

Lola walked in slowly. The room lit up. Wayde stood in the doorway and watched as the crystals in the room came to life. He had several, each for its own purpose. Merlin came to sit in the center of the room. Lola walked there as well. She noted there was a pentagram inlaid on the floor. She looked back at Wayde who stood in the doorway. "That's a most impressive way to light a room."

He walked in slowly. "They don't normally do that unless I am using them. I have never seen them all uplit like this." He crossed to join her at the center of the pentagram. As he did the candles on the far alters lit. Lola looked that way. "Did you?"

"No, did you?"

"I don't think so." The room hummed with magic, she could feel it pulse through her. Wayde pondered it all for a moment. The crystals must have sensed her, her old magic, the powers she held. But why the altar candles now blazed was beyond him. Unless. "Let me see something." He turned to her and ran his fingers down her cheek.The crystals seemed to glow brighter. In the room lit only by candle and crystal glow his eyes shown with more golden tones. When his hand touched her cheek she felt her pulse jump. 

When he touched her his skin felt alive, the magic that pulsed through the room, hummed into him. Slowly with a hint of caution, he leaned down and kissed her.

She met the soft somewhat cautious kiss. The room exploded with light. Yet neither of them would have noticed. He pulled her closer, letting the kiss deepen. A small whirlwind spun around them, the candles were at full blaze. He felt the power rush through him the heat of it all. He could feel her pressed close to him, feeling her heart race as his hands traveled down her back.  


Her heart hammered in her chest. When his fingers moved to her back she felt like she never had before. Not just the power she felt, but the heat. The kiss deepened and she allowed it to.Her hands racing over his shoulders. 

"Wayde Lee Conrad." The female voice was stern.

Wayde broke the kiss with Lola and the room about them went dark and silent. 

"Mother..." With her arms crossed over her chest she looked between them both. She had felt the power, it buzzed through the whole of the shop and had woken her. Wayde took Lola's hand and led her out to the living space. He saw his father sitting at the table with Merlin. 

"Mom, dad. This is Lola Roberts. Lola, my parents Mariam and Dalton Conrad." His mother had caught him making out before, but never before in his casting room.

Mariam looked to Lola. "Well met again child."

"Ma'am. Sir." Lola nodded to them both. "This good to see you both again." She 

had seen them both at the shop her first day into town.

"Wayde, you and I need to have a quick talk," Mariam spoke.

"Sure thing. "

"Alone."

"Alright. "He looked towards his room. "I'll be back." He said to Lola and eyed his father. His mother led the way and he followed.  


Lola ran her fingers through her hair then walked to the table where Mr. Conrad sat with Merlin. He smiled a bright smile, she could see where Wayde got his good looks from. "Perhaps I should make more coffee."

"Naw, too late for either I or the misses, you sit, have yours." He gave Merlin a long pet.

Lola crossed and sat. Merlin rose from Dalton's lap and hoping to the floor started to wind his way between Lola's legs. Dalton gave Lola a good looking over. Pretty. Yet not your usual beauty.She wasn't striking. No, she had a simple beauty about her. Yet those eyes, they were filled with power. The power he had felt as much as his wife had.  
~~~~  
Mariam looked to her son once they were alone. "I didn't mean to wake you both." He said, in truth he had not, he had not expected the kiss to send such vibrations through the whole of the shop.

"I am surprised the whole of the town isn't awake. The power I felt. I haven't felt as much since the day I met your father. "  


Wayde knew that tale well. How it had been love at first sight and how their combined powers had rocked the little isle. "Who is this girl?" She asked.

"Lola, she came in on The Gold Finch."

"Where is she from? "

" Port Barre of the land of Eyri."

" She's a witch, with some power. I felt it when I met her. " 

"Yes. Mother, what is all this about? Do you not like her? Think shes evil or something?"

"No. No, that woman is pure of heart. A healer, a good witch if I ever saw one."She looked to him then. "You feel something for her," she took up her son's hand and felt the pulse of power race through her. "You're in love with her."

"Mother.." He cast his eyes to the closed door. 

"You can not deny it. I can feel it. "She smiled. "But you will leave in a few days time. And she soon after that."

" We are spending as much time as we can together. But yes, we both have our jobs to do. And I do feel something for her. I think I did from the moment I met her. But the power I feel when I am with her. It's like nothing else. "  
Mariam smiled. "Love. It is love. My boy is in love." She hugged him tightly. "She is a good match for you. You should tell her how you feel."

" I don't want to hurt her, we part ways soon, I may never see her again."

"Rubbish. Now you listen to me Wayde Lee Conrad. That woman is meant for you and you for her. If you can not tell her how you feel, you must find another way." She broke the hug. "I will go take your father and we will be off to bed. But my lad, you should tell her. She feels the same, I can just sense it."  
~~~~  
When his parents had left and they were alone again sitting at the table drinking rewarmed coffee. He thought about what his mother had said. Looking across to Lola who had Merlin on her lap, he knew it was true. He had fallen for her. Yet how to tell her and not break her heart. 

"I should get back to The Gold Finch." She said lowering her mug. "I will walk you." He rose to gather their coats  
.  


The whole way down to the docks he thought about it, as they walked. When they stood before The Finch about to say good night, he looked into her eyes. "Lola, in three days I have to leave, and soon after that, you will leave as well. But, I'd like you to take this." He held the ring that he'd worn on his thumb out to her. He'd made it when he was a boy, it held many enchantments. "Take this, it will keep you safe." 

Lola took the ring from his hand. She slid it onto her thumb where it seemed to fit perfectly. "I wish we had more time. "She lifted the woven chain from her neck, at the end hung a pure crystal. " Take this, it too will keep you safe." He reached out and took the necklace by the warm crystal. He then kissed her.

He broke the kiss slowly. "I will see you tomorrow. " 

"Tomorrow."

With that they parted ways, she up the gangplank onto the ship and he back into town.


	5. Picnic date

The dawn came and with it, she was up. Humming about her room. Isis sat on her desk watching her with big yellow eyes. Lola turned and gave the cat kiss on the nose. Shed put on a black top that held pretty florals on it. A simple pair of jeans in dark tone, her boots. She slid the ring he'd given her on her thumb. Placed pearl earrings in her ears, and a trinity Celtic knot choker at her neck. Her hair back in a messily braided ponytail. She grabbed her green Celtic pattern purse. "Be a good girl." She kissed Isis on the nose again and headed out. 

~~~  
The picnic basket was on the table and Merlin sat by it. "Let's see, food, drink, a blanket. Picnic basket." He ran his fingers through his hair again. He'd put on a white shirt with a simple button, relaxed black jeans, and his worn boots. The necklace she'd given him had not left his neck, hed left it there, resting against his chest all through the night. Close to his heart.  
Merlin meowed. "Yes, I know anything I've forgotten I could just conjure." He eyed the cat. Then with that thought tucked a single soft pink rose into the basket. "Be a good boy." He headed off with the basket in one hand, the blanket over his arm. The shop was open so he headed down the back stairs and out through the alley. 

He walked out just in time to see her walking up. She looked relaxed and at ease. But somehow still the sight of her stuck him. "Good morning." He greeted her.

"Good morning." He looked ready to go, basket and blanket. "Are we set?"

"Yes." He offered her the arm with the blanket, she chuckled took the blanket from him then took his arm. He led her off away from the town, through the streets. He got many a hello and wave. He walked with her past the campus for learning, and the library. Out the far East gate. Before they spread grasslands. The Cliffs there, beyond them the sea. And far to the North, woods. He led on, through the grass, along with hidden paths. Then under a large tree, he stopped and lay down the basket.

Lola lay the blanket out then went up to the large tree. She pressed her hand to it. It was massive, she had not seen trees like this outside of elven lands. 

He watched her, her hands to the old oak. It was a beauty to behold, one of a few within the grassland. He walked up and pressed his hand to the trunk of the tree. "It's as old as the lands are, maybe older. I used to sit under it as a boy. "

Lola smiled at him and suddenly got a flicker of a passing memory. A young boy, with tousled hair, sat under the mighty tree with books at his feet. His eyes cast skyward. The wind came in then and she thanked the tree softly.

"Shall we sit?" 

"Yes." She crossed to the blanket and sat in the dabbled shade. He sat across from her enjoying the soft breeze. The day was perfect, the sun warm, the breeze cool. The day was still early enough that one could make out a passing deer, or a rabbit. Birds sat in the tall grass chirping away.

"I brought you something." He reached into the basket and pulled out the pink rose. 

"It's beautiful." She took it and inhaled its soft scent. "Thank you." As she held it in her hands he noted she wore the ring she'd given him. He had not taken off the necklace shed gifted him. 

She conjured a small vase and slipped the rose into it. The world around them was filled with the song of birds. The warm sun, the cool breeze. The sound of the leaves in the wind. She could just see a small herd of deer, grazing beyond them. She happened to spy a family of rabbits in the grass and watched as the little finches danced in the grass and in the branches of the mighty tree.

She used her magic freely, without worry. That made him smile. Here in this place, they could be as free as they wished. He followed her gaze to the dear, the rabbits, the finches. He took her smile in as the wind toyed with her hair. 

"Would you tell me more stories of your life here?" She asked him softly.

"What sort would you like to hear?"

"Any you wish to tell."

"Alright. I will tell you of a young boy. Who wandered far from home, through the woods there to the north. To the wood where the leaves are red like in fall. It is an elvish place called Carad Taure." 

Lola sat back and listened.

"When I was eight. I went to the school here. But I was not the best student. My mind often wandered. It was one day when we took a little outing to these very grasslands that I and two of my friends wandered off towards the woods. Yet they, not being as adventurous did not wander far past the first few trees. I on the other hand did. I walked the woods, feeling myself pulled along. The trees seemed to greet me. The birds called out to me. I walked the hunting paths, and through the underbrush. I wasn't scared to be there. I walked the wood till its edge, where it meets the grass on the far side. It was there I could see out, far to the north. There rests Carad Taure."

He smiled at her. "It's a wood that holds a few small lakes and some well-known elves. The legend says that the trees there that have red leaves were once enchanted by a beautiful woman. Long ago, she had come here and found a home with the elves. The legend says that she adored rubies and garnet. And that in her love for the gems, she used a spell to make the leaves of some of the trees be ever red."

He sat back and looked to the mighty oak. " It was also said that her ghost was within the wood and if you sought her out, that he would gift you with a rare gem. I wanted to see if I could find her. I also wanted to see the elves. So I found my way there. It took half the day. By now, if you ever hear this tale from my mother. She was frantic, I had gone missing and they had no clue where I had gone. Yet I was safe." He chuckled. "I found the wood. I walked the very outer edges of it. Looking at the red leaf trees. "

"Did you meet any elves?"

"No, not that day."

"The ghost?"

"No. The lady of the wood did not show herself to me. But it was there in one of the shallow pools that I did find something."

"What? Was it a ruby? A garnet?"

"It was Merlin."

"Merlin?"

"Yes, a small black kitten, trying to get out of the low pool. I saved him from the water. Dried him with magic. And noted his very unique markings. It was then and there I started to hear him, his voice when he would meow. I started to hear the other animals as well, their voices, the birds, the deer.It was more then than just the sense of them or their vibrations. So I took him home. My mother will say that she nearly lost her mind thinking I was dead. My father will say that he knew all along that I was fine and well. They both welcomed Merlin. And when it was learned I could speak to him, and he to me. My lessons at the school changed. I was taught new things, older things. And later on, I learned I had a hand for healing much like my mother does."

"That is sweet, you saved him."

"I think we saved each other. I needed him as much as he needed me. "

The sun had risen higher to near midday. "Shall we eat?"

"Lets."

They ate the food, enjoyed the drinks and the sun and cool wind. When the food was done and the basket closed again he scooted over to sit beside her. " He only speaks to those he trusts. Though magic is well known and well accepted, he is wary of many."

"He spoke to me though."

"He has a sense for people. And he can be a shameless flirt."

"I thought he might have smelled Isis, and been more curious about her than me."

"A shameless flirt, as I said. He trusted you enough to speak to you. And for once I am glad he was so shameless." He brushed the falling tendrils of hair from her face. "Otherwise I would be able to do this." He leaned in softly and kissed her.

She felt the power behind the kiss. Yet it was soft, gentle, meaningful. He was not kissing her to see how far he could push things. He was kissing her just to kiss her. To take her in. And when his hands fell on her shoulder and upper back, she knew it wasn't so they could somehow in a moment of heat find their way anywhere else. It was merely to pull her closer, to taste her. To feel her. She returned the soft lingering kiss, her right hand coming to rest on his chest, there just above where his shirt was buttoned, and the other on his shoulder. She could feel that he wore her necklace, under that shirt, she could feel the simple beadwork she'd done herself. She could also feel him. the warmth of his chest, the beating of his heart. 

He broke the kiss and smiled softly. " Would you like to hear another tale? She smiled at him. "Shouldn't it be my turn?" He grinned to that. " I will tell one more, then you will owe me two." He sat back leaning into the sun. "This one is about a young man, new to the sea."

She lay out on the blanket and listened. 

" A young man, of twenty-five. He was a bit naïve. He wanted adventure. So he set out with a band of sailors. A band of Pirates. His talents as a healer were well known, yet he had little skill on a ship." He smirked thinking back. "Oh but that mattered little. They put him to work. Scrubbing decks, tending lines, pulling rigging, serving meals, cleaning the galley. "

"Hard work for one so young."

"Yet not so young. He had been in one place for so long. He loved his home, his family. But he wanted the wilds. He got it. It wasn't even a year in that he got his first true taste of what it was like. A storm had rolled in, and the ship rocked through the night. He was sure as it did that they would capsize and that he'd be lost to the sea. But when the night cleared, the ship had found an isle. "He opened his eyes to look to her. " It was without any inhabitants, or so it seemed, but they set foot onto it."  


She swallowed thinking of him as a young man going on to an isle, not knowing what he might face.

"They came upon treasure there, gold, gems, and silver. Yet it was not hidden in the sand. It was within the stones of the homes they came upon. Homes built from the land around. Of huge rocks, and the trees. But the more they walked into this place, they were struck by how no one seemed to be around. The gold seemed a rich prize. Yet the captain was wary, he sent out a few of the men, deeper into the forest. Hours passed. The few men did not return. So with the rest of the party, he set in. The young man could feel the power of the place. It held a darkness to it. "

Lola sat forward. 

"It was there, deeper on the isle that they found a cave. Within were more gems, more gold, all gathered in huge mounds. Yet it was not the gold that the young man saw. It was the four men that had been sent out. Two lay dead, beyond help. While the other two lay gravely injured. He being the healer set to tending to them. The others stayed close watching the surround for whomever or whatever had done the attack. When one of the two injured men was healed enough to speak, he spoke but one word."

"Dragon." She whispered.

"Yes.." He sat forward. "A dragon. Well Talbort being a smart man, told us to leave. The two injured were taken out first. Slowly. For we had no clue where the dragon was. Talbort, myself and two others waited. It came upon us then. I heard its voice, deep and rumbling. It landed a massive dragon of golden bronze. It could have killed us all then and there. Talbort had been ready to fight, the man he was then. But I reached out to him and said, 'no halt'. I told him then what the dragon said. It did not like visitors to its isle. This place had long been its, and it did not want us there. It warned us that death would await any who dared to touch its treasure, which was how the two had fallen. I spoke back to it, telling it we were merely passing through and had no wish for its treasure. The dragon, who had never been spoken to, looked closely at me. Then with a mighty roar, it told us to go. "  


Lola let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in. "That must have been terrifying."

"It was. Have you ever seen a dragon?"

"Yes. A few."

"Have you ever spoken to one?"

"Just one." 

He smiled at that. " It was after that Talbort was sure of my gifts. He kept me on. We sailed here and there, sometimes back to the home I knew. Many times for many weeks we were at sea. I met all types of people. Learned the ways of the sea. Learned more about myself than I had ever known. "

" That is quite the tale. I think my heart stopped as you told it."

"Your turn." 

Lola chuckled and sat up. She thought of the stories she could tell. " I shall tell you a tale of a land far away. A land of magic, elves, and dragons."

He leaned back and listened.

" This land was not always known to a young witch. Though she had sailed here and there, she had never seen this place before. Yet through fate, and the healing of two powerful women, she came to know it. She came to be known as a friend and ally. She was invited back to the grand realm, to parties. She met elves, royals, and nobles. She danced under the lights of a mighty party tree. She was welcomed by them all. The realm hummed with power, old and new. It was there she met a dragon, a mighty thing of sleek silver. It stood as a symbol to the people of the realm, a symbol of peace and power. It was the protector of the land, and not alone. She met with him beside a wise mage with hair of silver and dark blue. The mage told her that he, the dragon did not often show himself to outsiders. The young witch was frightened at first of the dragon, but as it lay in the grass in the valley she could hear his voice. A deep rumbling, yet he did not threaten nor wish her ill. He welcomed her." She smiled thinking back to that day, and all the days that followed. The parties she had been to, the lights, the castle, the good new friends and allies who did not judge her, but understood her.

As she spoke he could almost see this place. Grand woods, mighty mountains, castles, and kings. Power of the old, the ancient even, and power of the new. He could see the lights of a mighty party tree, he could see her, dressed in finery, dancing beside elven lords and ladies. "This place, where is it?"

"It is known as Edhel Ndor. The Elf lands. It is far from here, I would not know how to tell you how to get there by sea or land. " She reached into her bag and pulled out a blue-green gem the size of a coin. "This is the only way I know to get there." She held it out. He looked to the gem, he could feel the power of it, the pulse of it. He reached his hand out and held his fingers over it. He got a sudden flash. A mighty castle beyond woods and mountains. A beautiful elven woman with silver hair stood on the high parapets beside two other elven women. One to her left with hair of reddish brown, the other to her right with two-toned hair of silver and dark blue. It was that one who turned. Her eyes were pure silver, the power within them made him feel as if his bones had gone to liquid. He heard her voice. " Welcome, Wayde Conrad." She spoke his name, but he was sure he had never met her. "Be at ease. And know that one day, we shall meet." The image faded and he blinked away the sight.

Lola had felt the power surge but had not seen what he had. "Are you alright? " She had seen his eyes go golden, the power play through his hand. 

"I saw a castle, beyond woods and mountains, there were three elven women at the parapets. One with silver hair, one with reddish brown hair and the third, her hair was two-tone of silver and dark blue, like the one you spoke of. She turned and seemed to see me, her eyes were pure silver. The power she beheld made me feel boneless. She greeted me by name, yet I am sure I have never met her. She said that one day I would meet her, then the vision was gone."

Lola curled the stone into her hand and placed it back where it always was near to her side. "That place was GreenStone Castle, at the far north of the Realm, those women were Salice, Shay, and Shea. The one you spoke to, or that spoke to you was Shea. She is a powerful mage of the realm, a woman of great power. She sees things, as a seer might, has knowledge of the realm. And if she knew you, and said you would meet her one day, you can be sure she spoke the truth."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Well, you owe me one more." 

She chuckled to that. She gave it some thought. What tale to tell. "This one, is of a young girl, not yet known to her that she was a witch. " He leaned back a bit, yet kept his eyes on her. 

"Long ago Port Barre of the land of Eyri. There was a young girl. Though she was born of the old powers she had yet to discover them. Yet on this day, she sat watching her brother play with the older boys. She sat on an old oak stump, her hair caught in the wind. Her brother was four years her elder. Yet he was more hot-headed. Her mother would say that it was the hot blood in his veins. She did not know what that meant. "

Lola looked off into the distance as she spoke. " It was on the eve of his thirteenth birthday that she came to understand those words, and also when she came into her powers."

"You would have been nine or ten.." He had not fully come into his own powers till after he was eighteen. 

" The old magics ran strong in my family.But on this night my father took my brother, far from the dock and the seaside near where we lived. He took him far out of town, to the deep woods. He did this long before dusk. My mother told me it was a right of passage, and that one day I would have my own. She put me to bed early. Yet I was far too curious. I snuck out of the house. I found them, how I did not know then. But I found them. My father and brother sat in the woods. They were alone, not speaking. The moon had not yet risen. I hid behind the oaks and watched them. When the moon started to rise my father spoke to Fin. His voice was low. But he spoke of an old power, one sometimes bound to the moon. He spoke of when he was a boy that his father had told him that their blood was one of a beast. One linked to the form of a wolf. He explained that they could be known as Lycans, lupines, shapeshifters, skinchangers. But they were all of them, yet none of them. He told Fin that he would need to learn to control his form. That anger could bring it out, the not just the moon could hold sway over them."

She leaned back a bit. " As the moon rose I heard my father chanting, words I did not know. He said to Fin.' I have learned to control myself over the years, yet the power of the full moon can still sway me. It is safer for your mother, and your sister for me to be out here. So during the full moon cycle, I come out to the woods. Sometimes I change, other times I do not. But you're of the age. And tonight you will feel a power unlike any other.' The moon started to rise. I watched as my father sat still. But Fin, he fell to the ground and cried out. I recall I gripped the tree bark with all the force I could. He writhed on the ground, my father kept chanting. It seemed to go on forever, as the moon rose slowly higher. But when it was high in the sky my brother was different. He looked like a wolf, yet somehow more wild, larger."

She looked off to where the deer grazed. 

" My father had not changed he sat there a normal man, chanting softly. He said to Fin, 'you will feel the urge to hunt, you may feel other urges as well. Your just as a wolf would be, yet your power runs deeper. The moonlight had affected me as well, yet I did not notice. Not until moments later. My father rose to his feet and his eyes seemed to cut through the woods and see me. He spoke my name. I came out of my hiding spot, he was angry I could tell. He told me to say very still. Fin, in this new form, came up to me. He sniffed at me and tilted his head at me then howled. Yet I understood him. I spoke right back to him. My father walked to me and placed his hand on my arm. He felt the old magics, he knew I had the blood in me as well, the one that could cause me to change. He said to Fin, go and hunt. You will remain a wolf and recall all you do. So be wary of people. My brother in that form disappeared into the wood. My father there on his knees looked to me and asked one thing of me. He said, look there at those leaves, look at them and make them move as if the wind has touched them to make them float."

Lola looked to the tree, to the leaves upon the branches. "So I did. I looked at the fallen leaves and the air came in, rushing forward and lifting them up in a slow floating dance. It was then that I became a witch, though the blood was always in me. But I was not always taken for what I was, or always as good."

"You were so young. I would have been terrified."

"You spoke to animals at a young age."

"Not usually wolves in dark forests."

"Fin would have never hurt me. It was usually those who did not understand the powers, or who feared them that did." Her tone was sad.

He rose and held out his hand. She looked to it, took it and felt him pull her up to her feet. "I want to show you something."

"Alright. Should we clean up?" He looked to the basket and blanket. "We won't be gone long.Come on." He led her as he had through the library, with long strides. She kept pace with him as they moved through the grasses.

" I was not always understood either when I was away from here. Though I can not say I have ever been treated as you were. I was teased, taunted, fought with, hurt in many ways. When I came home again, after years away, I felt like I was a different man. No longer the boy who left. It was then, one day out here with Merlin tailing behind me that I found it. " He had led them to the cliffs, they rose next to them. He took his free hand and pressed it to the rock. Lola saw the rock shiver, little pieces of sand and stone tumbled about and a doorway opened. He leaned in and touched the wall, and crystals lit the way. He led the way in. The door that had opened closed behind them, yet it was not dark, the crystals lit the way. "What is this place?" Lola asked and heard her voice echo.

"It used to be a sea cave. But that day when I found it, the crystals had called me here. Over the years I have taken a few. And the other day, when my casting room called to you, it got me thinking. " They had walked through a long corridor made of the limestone of the cliffs and now they stood in a wide cavern opening. The floor sparkled with sand and crystals of gypsum. In the center of the room was an altar, hune from stone. All around them were gems of every color and shape, and crystals some pure and clear some of the colors she had never seen. 

"This is amazing." Her smiled beamed. She then noticed that the crystal that she'd given to him, the one on the necklace glowed a pale golden light. She pressed her hand to it and felt its warmth. He placed his hand over her own. He smiled seeing the ring he'd given her still on her thumb. "I made that ring in this cavern, from twisted metal. I placed many enchantments upon it, as a safeguard." She looked at the ring, she hadn't taken it off since he'd given it to her. "I found the crystal in a deep mossy woodland, it was a piece of a larger shattered crystal. It called to me. I wove it onto the metal chain, lopped it through the leather and added the small beads. It too was a safeguard." 

His eyes met her own. Her hand stayed where it was feeling the warmth of the crystal, the warmth of his hand over her own. "How about tomorrow, we spend the day on the beach, here just beyond these cliffs. It's usually very quiet, one always finds lots of shells and smooth rocks, the water will be warm enough."

"I'd like that." It would be their last day together. She would make the most of it. He smiled at her answer. He took her hand from his chest and laced his fingers with his own. He then leaned in softly and kissed her. It was just a soft kiss.  
Lola laced her fingers with his own and returned the soft kiss. The room lit up, in tones of emerald, sapphire, ruby and the bright clear glow of the pure crystals.

When the kiss was broken the whole of the room was uplit by crystal light. He smiled to it and looked down into her eyes. "We should head back." "Alright." She looked around to the uplit crystals, then took his hand as he led the way out.

They packed up their picnic and with her rose, in hand, they headed back to town.

They parted ways at the dock. "Come to the shop in the morning, we can head out from there to the beach."

"Alright." She smiled, "I had a lovely day."

"As did I." He hated to part with her, but he had a few things to put in place before tomorrow. He leaned down and kissed her softly, before slipping away with the basket and blanket.


	6. Beach Date

Lola woke early. She had gone to bed late as well. She sat up thinking of how to spend this last day with him. She'd fallen before, yet perhaps not quite this much. No man had ever made her feel as Wayde did. Yet today was their last day together. Then he had to go, off with The Onyx Spirit. If or when she would see him again she did not know. She looked down tot he ring on her thumb. He'd given her a token, and she had done the same for him. It was rare for her to give tokens to people. Fin, Liam, and Bryant all had their own Lola tokens. She had given the sister's GreenStone each one, as well as the lady Radella. Jade and Hera also had their Lola tokens. But she had never given one to a man whom she felt for. 

It meant something. All of it. The way she was drawn to him, the way the magic reacted when they were close, the crystals in the cave. Isis sat beside her now as she slipped on simple low shoes of gray. She had left her hair down long and wavy, did her makeup with a touch of soft glamour, yet simple enough to go swimming in. She put on her lucky silver wing earrings. She had put on several swimsuits before settling on the one she wore under that adorned gray tank and black shorts. It was simple and black, but a two piece. With a breath, she packed a small bag, a few snacks, a beach towel, her journal. She made sure Isis had food and water before leaving the cat in her locked stateroom.

She headed up tot he tops deck, knowing already that Bryant was awake sitting at the bow looking over the town. "Headed off early?" He asked, sipping his coffee enjoying the breeze off the water.

"Yes, to The Sacred Light and my last day with Wayde before The Onyx leaves." 

Bryant didn't turn, yet he could hear the change in tone to her voice. She was sad. Lola guarded her heart well, and it seemed now that she had given it to Wayde Conrad. " Well then off with ye."

She was surprised he didn't say more. But taking it as a good sign, she headed off towards town.

~~~~  
Bryant was no fool. He knew Lola very well. She'd been with The Gold Finch a long time. And he was glad to have her, as a friend, an ally, a healer. She was to him like a sister. Oh, he had at first loved her, had wanted to be the kind of man she would need. He had saved her life, but in turn, she had saved the lives of his crew, his friends and himself. And there had been a time she had crushed on him deeply. But they were not meant to be. And Fin would have killed him if he'd dare touch her wrongly. Liam would have helped. They all loved her. She was an old soul, with a big heart. One that had been wounded before. And he would be damned if he let it ever happen again.

So as she went off, he rose with his coffee in hand, left The Gold Finch behind and sought out The Onyx Spirit. Samuel J. Talbort, was a few years his elder, had been at sea longer, like many men of the sea he'd started at the bottom and now had reached the top. Captain of his own ship. The Onyx had not always been his, but now it was and it looked better than it ever had. 

"She's coming along." Bryant found Talbort sitting looking at his ship as men worked on the last of its repairs.

"She will sail at dawn tomorrow, if not just a slight bit later." Talbort smiled looking over to the Captain who stood beside him. Captain Bryant Mc'Connell, well known for his men, his crew, and his ship. "I saw the Gold Finch was under repair as well, longer for you then?"

"Aye. I haven't come to talk ships though."

"I assumed not. This is about my wizard and your witch."

"Nothing escapes you either then."

Talbort laughed. "Hardly. I have never seen Wayde like this, in all the years I have known him. Don't get me wrong he dallied here and there. But something is different this time. Though I can see why your Lola is a beauty."

Bryant eyed the older man and Talbort smirked. "So what bothers you?"

"You leave tomorrow, we stay on. They will be parted. I am concerned for Lola."

"You think he aims to break her heart. You'd be wrong on that. You're a good measure of a man, you met him."

"Yes, I did. And I am not worried that he means to break her heart, but that it will happen none the less. A sea is a dangerous place. You and I know this better than most. I have never seen Lola like this with anyone."

Samuel sat back. "They are beings of magic, those two. And they know well the dangers of the sea, just as you and I do. But if you're worried he will fall for another, or die and never return to her. I suggest you go into town, go to The Sacred Light."

"Lola was headed there this morning."

"It's his shop, well, he's part owner with his parents. You should meet them, take a measure of them, and you may get a better measure of the man Wayde is. And if that does not do it, I am sure from wizard to witch something has passed, a token, a spell.. something. A guard, from one to the other. They care for each other, yet have not said the words. That is what we both feel. And you should also take ease, I'd not let anything happen to him if I can prevent it."

Bryant looked towards the city and sipped again at his coffee. He would likely go into the town, but he would wait, to be sure Lola was not there.

~~~~  
He had not slept much. Lying awake thinking of what was to come. He rose early. Gotten things ready. He would come back once before heading off again. 

Everything would be set. His rooms would be locked and only his parents would be able to enter. Merlin would be safe and well cared for. The cat did not go with him over the sea. He had his things packed, ready. But today was one more day, one more with Lola.

He pulled a gray shirt on, and black pants over navy swim shorts. He slid on his boots, with all intent of conjuring them away for sandals later. He packed a lunch, drinks, some books he thought Lola would like, his own journal. Merlin prowled around his legs. "I will be back by dark, and you will behave while I am gone. " Merlin meowed. "I don't know yet, I want to tell her, but I don't want to hurt her." He ran his fingers through his hair, grabbed the things needed for the day and with a sigh headed downstairs. He heard laughter. It was too early for the shop to be open. He stopped in front of the open door to his parent's suites and saw his mother serving his father and Lola breakfast. Merlin walked right in and Wayde followed. "Good morning." He smiled to Lola, then crossed to his mother. He gave her a hug from behind.

"You're not getting any extra portions boy," Dalton said and smirked. "He thinks he can woo extra out of her." This to Lola.  


Lola smiled. 

"Sit," Mariam said to her son. 

He sat. He noted Lola looked fresh and ready for the beach, she'd brought a small bag with her, prepared as he was it seemed.  


Mariam served them all. "I trust you have some food in that." She motioned to his sack. "Yes, and drinks."

"That's a good lad," Dalton said as he started to eat.

"So Lola says you're going to the beach, would that be Titans Cove?"

"Yes," He chewed and answered. "It's a nice spot, the water will still be warm."

Mariam nodded and slyly fed Merlin a bite of food. "Are you ready for your send-off?"

"I am packed, I will be back by dusk, to make sure all is set before heading to the docks. "

She nodded. "And Lola, you said it will be a while longer before The Gold Finch leaves, yes."

Lola nodded between chews. "Yes, the ship still needs some deep repairs."

"Well, please do not be a stranger once Wayde heads off, come by the shop. I know Merlin would like it." 

To that, the cat meowed loudly. 

Lola smirked as she understood him. Wayde saw her smile and looked to Merlin. "Cad."

They ate breakfast and enjoyed the ease of the morning. 

"Allow me to help you clean up Mrs. Conrad." Lola rose. 

"No, nonsense, go on, get your things and head to the beach." 

"Thank you, for breakfast then."

"Your welcome child, you two have fun." 

With their things gathered between them, they headed off. Dalton rose to help with the dishes. "You were right about her."  


Mariam grinned. "I am not often wrong. " They set to cleaning up.

~~~~  
Arm in arm they walked from the shop.

"I have not had a family breakfast in a very long time."

Wayde had been surprised to see her, but then was glad she had been there. "How long had you been there before I came down?"

"A while."

"How long is a while?"

" Two coffees and three stories in."

Wayde chuckled to that. "What did she tell you?"

" It was your father who was telling tales, and don't worry, there was only one about you. "

"Which tale?"

She grinned at him as they walked through town, past the center for learning and the library. Soon they were out the gate to the east, crossing the way they had come the other day. The sun was just risen and the grass held a golden halo to it, touched with dew. 

" A tale of a young boy, who after finding his skills in magic, set to saving every dying plant or creature within the city and beyond."

Wayde sighed, he recalled those days, he'd did his fair share of saving lives of plants and animals, and over time had done much of it again, but life and death had a balance. One he learned  


"It was sweet, to hear it. Your father speaks much of the sea as mine does, and the way he looks at your mother." 

"They have been in love a long time." They had crossed through the grass, and around the far edge of the cliffs. "Here we are Titan Cove."

Lola looked, there were cliffs to her right and left, but further, down the beaches, there was a break as if the cliffs had been broken apart. There was the beach, the water. Rocks from the cliff side lay in the sand, some perfect for a seat. 

With her hand in his, he led her to the beach. Along the sand where they could look out to the water. He set down his sack and took her own. The towels he laid out and settled their things on a very convenient rock there. "The legend says that once, before men were here, that a mighty giant, a titan, was fighting on this beach with a sea monster, and that in the process of it, the cliffs were formed, and then during the battle the titan stepped on this edge, here where the cliffs break off then continue. Making this cove. "

She could see it, a mighty titan facing off with something from the sea. "Who won?"

"It is said that they both perished that day and that those outlaying islands are parts of the sea monsters bones, overtaken by the sea. There are also tales of mermaids in this cove."

"They would not be here now though."

He smirked to that, yes she would believe in the mermaids. "No, they have an isle far offshore where they stay, and only come in this way at night, when there is no moon. "

She smirked at him. "Did you seek out mermaids when you were young?"

"Maybe not so young. But I have seen them, as I am sure you have. "

"Yes, I have." She looked out to the water, now lit by the sun. 

"Shall we go in?"

She looked to him, he didn't look ready to swim. But she knew that could change with just a snap of his fingers. "Sure." She slipped out of her shoes. Took her tank off over her head. He noted the tattoo on the back of her right shoulder. The triple spiral. He too bared that mark, yet his was on his lower back. She wiggled out of her shorts and he watched for a moment. A long lean body, in a black two-piece. He noted she had another two tattoos, a pentagram that rode low on her back, and the goddess moons on her left ankle. Her skin was tan, her body tone. 

She looked back at him. He hadn't moved nor done any snappy magic. He'd just been watching her, she could tell. Trying to hide her blush she smiled. "Going to sit out?"

"What... oh.. no" He gave his fingers a snap and his pants were replaced with swim shorts, his feet were bare. He then stripped off his shirt. She took note of him for a breath, the tone of his skin, the form of him before backing towards the water with a smile. 

She did not hesitate to dive right in. 

The water was warm. It felt amazing. She swam backward and looked at him still on the beach. He looked like a wayward pirate. Rough and with a sense of allure to him. He watched her with a smile. He tossed off his shirt and walked towards the edge of the water. 

She could appreciate a good looking man. His skin was tan, his body toned. He dove right in and swam over to her. "You look like a mermaid, and swim as one." He swam round her in a wide circle. Lola chuckled, she was a strong swimmer, living at sea required as much. Yet she took the compliment.

She swam a little further out and looked at the cliff side, the far-off isles. Thinking of the story he had told her, and seeing the mighty battle. He swam beside her taking her in as much as the warmth of the water. She hovered in the water, letting the sun warm her. He swam up to her. "Having fun?" She smiled at him. " Yes, the water is so warm, and the cliffs look so different here." He swam closer to her and slid his fingertip up her wet arm. "Want to make things interesting?" His smirk made her grin back at him. "What were you thinking?"

"A race."

"A race?"

"Yes, to that isle there, it has a little beach, it's a good distance and your a worthy adversary."

She looked to the isle. She was a strong swimmer and the isle didn't seem like that big of a challenge. "All right, what does the winner get?"

"Well, that would be up to who wins."

She smirked at him. "Alright."

He swam around her till they were even in the water. "On three.."

"No magic."

"No magic, just skill. One, two, three."

They shot off at the same point. Each a powerful swimmer, he had some length on her and added in his own personal power. But she was sly. She swam hard, her long legs gave powerful kicks and she could swim underwater for long periods. There was a point in the race he was sure she was a mermaid, the way she swam under the water. She used no magic to aid her, and he didn't either. They changed places back and forth, away from Titan Cove, out in to the open water. The water further out was a touch colder, but neither stopped. They were neck and neck at the halfway point. She could take him in as he swam. The power of his body, she had also noted he bared markings of the craft as she did. The triple spiral on his back, and a tree of life on his right ankle. She could take in the power of his arms, and the glint in his eyes. He liked to win. But so did she. 

She swam harder.

He took his pace, like to look at her, that long slim body in the water. Those long arms and legs. He found himself wanting to trace his fingers over that pentagram on her lower back, to caress her body as the water did. They traded places many times and were head to head often. She was a strong swimmer and she may very well win. But he liked to compete.

When they reached the isle they were neck and neck. And it did not surprise him that as they raced to the shore that they were even. They each touched the sand of the shore at the same point. He chuckled loudly and rolled back in the incoming surf.  


Lola grinned at him as they lay in the surf letting it carry them into the tiny rock and shell covered beach. "It's a tie." She breathed out. He nodded looking over to her. They lay in the low incoming surf, her wet hair framed her pretty face, she looked like a beached mermaid. "You're a fast one." He breathed out, rising slowly from the surf. He offered her his hand. She took it. He plucked her up and close to him. "I am a woman among mostly men, one learns to be fast in the water." She lay her hands on his chest just below where the necklace she given him sat. She had wanted to please herself with the feel of him. 

His hands rested on her low back, and his fingers traced that tattoo she bared. "Since it's a tie, I suppose neither of us gets a prize." "Well, I don't know about that." Her fingers traced down his chest, her eyes on his own. "You did compete very well. " "As did you." "Maybe I would be inclined to share what your prize would have been." "Please do tell." He liked this, the way she flirted with him, the way her hand lingered on his chest. "I will do better, I will show you, but only if you return the favor." "Done." 

She traced her hand down his chest then up, and down his arm till she took his hand. She led him back away from the edge of the water. He followed her willingly. She led him back to a gathering of flat rocks. "Sit." He sat down wondering what she was up to. She walked behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. He felt her fingers knead in, the palms of her hand's press into his shoulders. He always carried some tension there, and after that swim, he knew he'd felt it. But she knew, she just seemed to know where the tension lie. He closed his eyes to the feeling of her hands easing out the tension in his shoulders. 

She did it more than for his benefit. She could sense his tension there, he was a strong man, one who like many sailors carried much weight on his shoulders, both literal and figurative. So not only was this for him, to ease out that tension but for herself. To feel his skin under her fingertips, to run her hands along those broad strong shoulders, down his back and arms. She saw him arch and heard his soft chuckle as she traced that tattoo on his back. 

Her touch was soft but firm. She knew just how to work out all the kinks. Her touch was also warm, he could feel the soft pulse of magic she sent through her fingertips to aid in his relaxation. He could breathe it all in, the scent of the sea, the wind, the scent she carried. He let the sensations fill him. 

His eyes were closed, his body was less tense, yet she knew he still had tension in his shoulders. Her fingers rose back up to knead that tension out, yet she had moved in front of him, his eyes had not opened, he was lost in it all. She lowered to straddle his lap, her hands still kneading out his shoulders, her fingers arching along his neck. 

His eyes snapped open when he felt her straddle his lap. Her fingers still eased out the tension in his shoulders, her eyes were on his face. He could feel her, her long legs, the curve of her so close to him. She saw his eyes meet her own, saw they had those golden tones to them. 

He liked her right there, the light feeling of her fingers on the back of his neck, now more toying with the ends of his hair, the tension had drained from him. Now all he wanted was to trace his hands down her long sides, to circle that tattoo on her back, to pull her closer, to kiss her. "Lola..." He breathed out her name. "Hmm.." She liked that look on his face, the feeling of his hands on her lower back, that desire hidden within his eyes, kept so closely in check. "I owe you.." The longer she sat there, the harder it would be for him to keep himself in check, the harder it became to hide the desire that boiled under the surface. But he wanted to give in a little. "Yes, you do." She started to rise off his lap but he stopped her. His fingers graced her arms and up to her collar, and up over her long neck. She arched into his touch and closed her eyes. He ran his fingers over her face, brushing her wet hair over her shoulders. He toyed with the pretty earring at her ears. He pleased himself with just touching her softly, the smile on her face, that look of contentment told him she was pleased with it as well.

The long column of her neck was exposed. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her neck.

She felt the brush of his lips, the brush of his facial hair. She liked the feel of it as it roughed against her skin. His lips were soft and warm as they traveled up her neck towards the base of her ear. 

He took in her scent, that fresh pure scent that could only be her. He felt her shiver to the feeling of his lips, felt her sniffled giggle as that short growth of hair on his face roughed along her smooth neck. He pleased himself to taste her skin slightly salty from the sea, but so fresh and clean. That scent, something fresh and hinted with rose. He felt her shiver as his lips rose over her neck, so sensitive. He kissed up to her ear and gave it a nibble. "We should walk the beach some, there are fine shells and flat smooth stones to be found." Oh, he didn't want to, no he wanted to pull her in closer, feel her press close to him, run his hand over the length of her legs, kiss her and kiss her more. But it wasn't the right time. "Hmm alright." She breathed out, her heart raced, her whole body tingled and she had wanted to lose herself to the feeling of his lips on her neck. She rose from his lap and looked to the beach.

He took a slow low breath and rose to his feet, he linked his hand with her and started down the little beach. It was littered with stones and shells, all different sizes and colors. Lola started to gather this one and that. Soon they had a small pile of smooth stones and shells. "We should head back and have some lunch." She nodded looking to the pile, she picked out two stone and two shells. With a whisk of magic, they would return to the other side where they would wait for her. 

They swam back, taking their time. They were joined by fish and a small pod of dolphins. 

When they sat back in Titan Cove on their spread towels, eating sandwiches and sipping fresh tea, he sat back and enjoyed the sun. She chewed and admired him, the sun kissing his form, drying off the sea water. He looked all the part of a lounging pirate.  


They lay in the sun, enjoying the day. Enjoying the food and drink they had both packed. "How good are you at making sand castles?" He asked looking over at her.

" I have not made one in years."

"Time to remedy that." He rose and offered his hand. She took it with a grin, "We brought no tools, no buckets or small shovels."  


"Come now, we won't need them." He walked down to the perfect place. "Just close your eyes and think of it, the perfect castle." She smirked to that and closed her eyes. She had seen many great wonders in her years on the sea, old ruins, fine halls, great armories, but the one castle that always stood out in her mind was GreenStone. He took her hand and closed his eyes. He let the magic guide him, to link her thoughts with his own so he would see what she did. He felt the ebb of power as he saw so clearly the castle. He had seen it before, but only in part. Now he saw the whole of it. He could see it as she did, the tall towers, the long stairways, the view of the city beyond and beyond that the mountains, the feeling of it. 

She felt his hand on her own, felt him reach for her with his mind. She felt the sense of him there, looking at the same castle with her. 

In the sand, the castle was formed, by magic alone. When she opened her eyes she saw it, a smaller version of The GreenStone Castle, perfect in every detail. He opened his eyes and took in the sand version of the castle. She saw her smile and grinned back. He took her free hand in his. "See, no tools needed." He felt a flicker of power then and had a sudden vision. He stood at the base of a grand staircase, and looking up saw her, dressed in deep blue. 

Lola felt the pulse of power and for a moment saw the same vision, yet she was looking down at him, dressed up looking up at her with a look in his eyes that spoke more than any words ever could. Her eyes met his again.  
He knew they'd shared the same vision. He knew then and there he had to tell her how he felt, it might be too soon or fool hearty, but if he didn't he would regret it. "Lola." 

She took a breath after the vision. The hum of power was still in the air. Yet the way he'd looked at her in the vision had made her heart race. It was too soon to feel this way, she told herself, they had not known each other long and he left tomorrow. What if she never saw him again. Yet hearing him say her name made her all the more certain of how she felt. " Yes?"

" I know we must be parted tomorrow, and I wish it were not so. But I believe we will see each other again." He lifted her hand up the one where she wore the ring he'd given her. The other hand he pressed to meet the crystal that hung from his neck that she'd given him. "From the moment we met I felt something, I thought at first it was just attraction, for your a beautiful woman and any man be blind not to see it." He saw her blush. " But it was more than that, and when I saw you again on the crags, I thought, there is something about her, it was more than just the power I felt when we were close, the magic. I wanted to kiss you that night and would have, but it was delayed till I saw you in the library. I will not say that in my youth I didn't dally here and there. But no one has ever made me feel the way I feel with you. " He took a breath looking into her eyes. " And it may be too soon, and I have no desire to hurt you since we must part, but I must tell you. I have fallen for you, Lola, I love you."

She looked into his eyes as he spoke. Clasped that hand with his pressed the other over the crystal on his chest. Felt his heart beat. When he said she was beautiful she felt her cheeks flush. Then he continued. She had wanted him to kiss her that night after the crags, but when it finally did happen there in the library it seemed to be the perfect moment. He was honest, and his eyes met hers again. She wasn't sure if she could breathe, or if she had slipped into some dream. He loved her, he was in love with her. Her heart sang. It was now time for her own truth, to open her heart to him. "Wayde. " She smiled, " Your right, we must be parted, but I too believe I will see you again. I felt it too, from the moment we met, and every point after that. I had wanted you to kiss me that night, but when it did happen, it felt like fate, perfectly fit. I have never felt as I do with you with anyone. I am very guarded with my heart, for I have been hurt before. But I do believe it will be safe in your hands. I think I fell for you that day we met, and have not stopped since. " She made sure her eyes were on his. " I love you as well."

He pulled her close then and kissed her. A soft lingering kiss that she felt all the way down to her toes. 

~~~~  
Time moved too quickly. They had basked in the sun some more, done some more swimming. Shared a few passionate kisses, and now they were walking back through town, dusk slowly settling in. She took the two shells and two stones with her along with all they had brought with them. They were both warm and dry even as the day had gone to dusk. He felt as if he was warm from within beside her. 

They walked down past the shops, and towards the docks. 

He stood with her with The Gold Finch behind them. " I have a few things to see to before I go aboard The Onyx. The repairs will be done by no later than mid-morning. I'd like to see you one last time before we head off."

Lola nodded. "I will be here."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I had a wonderful day." He kissed her again. This time the kiss lingered.

Bryant happened to see them then. He had gone into town to The Sacred Light. He took a measure of the place. He'd even gone inside. He was no man of magic, but he knew it well enough. He gained a measure of the man now kissing Lola from Mariam and Dalton Conrad. Mariam had picked him out easily as if her eyes missed nothing. His father was a man of magic and of the sea. You could tell a lot about someone from their family. That family was strong, his parents were still deeply in love after many years of marriage. When Bryant had left he was sure of them, and a bit more sure of Wayde. 

He watched as the two parted ways. He went to his own quarters before Lola could see him.  
~~~~

Lola flying on air, wandered into her room, fed Isis and gave the cat a might kiss and hug. Spoke to her of the day, the sun, of Wayde. She set out the stones and shells on her vanity. But it was time to get to work. She would see him at dawn, and she would give him a few things to take with him, aside from her heart which she'd given to him. 

~~~~  
Wayde walked upstairs, the shop below was quiet, his parents asleep. He walked in to his rooms and Merlin greeted him. He fed him and spoke of the day, told Merlin all that had passed. "I am sure she will come and see you when I head off." He had his things packed already. But now with Lola on his mind, he wanted to do something else for her something. So he set to it.


	7. Not Goodbye

He was set. Or as set as any man leaving home could be. His rooms would be locked and only those who knew how to enter would be able to. Merlin would be content in the shop and his parent's rooms. The cat wandered out before him and down that way now. It was an hour before dawn. He had his things with him, a few bags, a weapon or two, and a wrapped gift. He let Merlin into his parent's suite and followed the cat in. He left his things outside the door, which he closes softly behind him.

He left a vase of lilies on the table for his mother. A whetstone hed found on the beach for his father. Merlin's little stash of things needed. He was quiet as a mouse but knew one or both of them would wake to send him off.

His mother did not cry. No. Not after these many years. She would hide her tears till later. His father clapped him on the back and gave him a wink.They gave him their blessings and he was off. Merlin gave him a meow goodbye and went to adoring all over his mother. He did not tell them what he had said to Lola. Before the sun was up he left. The city was quiet and empty. The docks were just beginning to rouse. 

He passed the Gold Finch and wondered if Lola was awake. He kept on, up to The Onyx and aboard. He has his own room, it wasn't as big as the captains quarters but it suited him. He stashed his things away, hung his saber from his belt, along with a pistol. He'd dressed for the day. Less relaxed than he had been. More befitting a pirate. He set to one task now, he had one thing left to do.

~~~~  
It was not yet dawn. Not yet time to say goodbye. No, this wasn't goodbye, it was seeing you again. But it felt like goodbye. She'd been up for hours. Set to one task. The Onyx left today and with it a part of her heart with the man she had come to love.  


She was a well-practiced witch and she went through all the courses of blessings and safeguards, for him. When she rose from her self-made alter she felt a bit more at ease. She fed Isis and broke her morning fast, before gathering the few items she had to give to Wayde. She slipped off the ship.

Bryant watched her go. Oh, he'd been awake. He'd known her long enough to feel when she was working hard with magic. And he had felt it. Now she slipped off the ship, he hoped for all that it was worth that her heart was not broken, that this man would be the kind that would treat her the way she needed to be, the way she deserved to be. 

Lola crossed the quiet docks and looked to The Onyx Spirit. It was bigger than The Gold Finch, and the repairs on it were nearly done. Stock and good were loaded and the crew was ready. She looked to the ship, knowing she could not board it unless the captain allowed it.

Samuel J. Talbort saw her. She was dressed in black and silver. Looking all the part of a witch.Her hair was down and deeply wavy, she carried with her a box. He wandered over, he'd been up a while, sitting on the dock watching things come to an end. "Miss Roberts." 

Lola looked over to him. He was a few years Bryant's elder, his hair which was dark was a bit more filled with gray in it. His eyes were keen and bottle green. He wore a captains coat, black pants, and boots, he was armed at the ready. 

"Captain Talbort." She bowed her head to him.

"You may go on board if you wish, Waydes quarters are just to the left below deck."

"Thank you." She crossed then to the gangplank and up with her box. He watched her. Yes, there was some power there, the like of which was rare to find. He surely hoped that Wayde did not break her heart, for then hed have two angry captains after him as well as one powerful witch.

~~~~  
He had his gifts for Lola ready. He tucked them into a box, all wrapped.He sat at his desk, making sure all was in order. Everything had been brought onto the ship. 

Lola found his quarters easily enough. The door was closed so she knocked.

The knock came, and he looked over his shoulder at the door. "Captain, all is set to go when she is at the ready." He rose from his desk crossed and opened the door. It was Lola who stood on the other side. She smiled at him. " Captain Talbort was kind enough to allow me aboard." She carried a box in her arms. 

"Please, come in." He opened the door fully and allowed her into his room. 

She took a measure of it, it was much like her own, a porthole window, a nice bed, a place to do work of one kind and a place to do magical work. "This is for you." She settled it on the bed. "You may open it when you wish." She turned to look at him again. He wore black boots, black pants, a dark vest belted over a white shirt, a pistol and saber at his side already. He wore her necklace under it all. 

She was dressed in black. A form-fitted corset with silver, black pants, and tall boots, her hair was down and deeply wavy. She wore her makeup with a show of sparkle, and the only jewelry he saw was the ring he'd given her. The box she had carried was simple. 

She stood in his quarters, not wanting to say goodbye. 

"I have something for you." He crossed to the box on the floor, this one a was a bit fancier and suited her. He lifted it up and sat it on the bed beside the one she had laid there. He opened the box and pulled out a smaller box of deep blue velvet. "Open the rest later, but open this." He held the small box out to her.

She watched him and smiled, so they had been of the same thought, parting gifts. She looked to the small blue box. She took it from him and opened it. Within laid in dark velvet was a set of earrings. Celtic Claddagh earrings with hearts of deep sapphire blue. "Wayde, these are beautiful."

"I found them, in a little shop on an Island far from these waters. They represent love, friendship, and loyalty. All of which I give to you." 

She plucked them from the box, she felt the soft vibrations of the magic they were made with, saw for a moment the place he spoke of, and then set them to her ears. "Thank you." 

They hung from her ears, sparkling. She still held the small box in her hand. He took it and put it inside the larger box. So she could keep it. He didn't want to say goodbye. He believed that he would see her again. But the sun was rising and they would have to part soon. He stepped forward and brushed her hair behind her ears so he could see the earrings shine there, so he could look down into her eyes. He lifted her hand up, linking it with his own, then place her free hand over his heart. "My heart is yours, know that. I am a loyal man, you are the only woman I want."

She smiled softly, linking her hand with his and pressing her hand there over his heart. "As I am a loyal woman you are the only one I want, my heart is yours. "

"And I will keep it safe. And I will see you again. We will."Lola nodded. 

He leaned down and kissed her. It was a soft lingering kiss, one he wanted her to feel through all of her body.

She let the kiss linger and grow, let herself wrap her arms around his shoulders, toy with his hair at the back of his neck. The power sparked a moment, lighting the lone candle on his altar. She felt the warmth of the crystal at his neck and withdrew slightly. 

"I love you." She whispered.

"As I love you." He said back. She withdrew fully then, and up took her box from him from his bed. With nothing else, she smiled to him. "Blessed be, and May the wind fill your sails." She backed out of the room keeping her eyes on his until the last moment.  


He let her go. They would not say the words goodbye. "Blessed be." He said as she vanished from sight. 

Lola left the ship holding her head high, she nodded to Captain Talbort then disappeared down the dock. Talbort watched her go, a different box in her hands and pretty earrings at her ears. Well, at least Wayde wasn't due to a whipping.

~~~  
Bryant watched her go back on The Gold Finch. She carried a different box, and though she held her head high he could feel that she wanted to weep. 

She went into her quarters and set the box on her bed. Isis being curious started to sniff at it. Lola lowered herself before the altar and let out the tears that she'd held back. With them streaming down her face she looked up. "Goddess, and gods, please protect him and keep him safe." She let the tears fall.

Bryant stood on the other side of her closed door listening to her weep. It tore at his heart. He knew the tears were not from pain, but ones of love. He turned from the door and headed up to the deck. The sails were down on The Onyx, the ship had been untied from the dock. He caught Talborts eye and the man waved his large hat. Bryant waved him off. He also saw Wayde standing not far away looking back. What Bryant did not know was that Lola now stood behind him watching the ship move from the dock away. But as soon as he felt the wind from behind him he knew. He turned and saw her. The wind filled her hair, eyes aglow. Tears still streamed down her face. 

"Lola..." He spoke her name and met her gaze. The Onyx Spirit drifted from sight. Lola met Bryant's gaze. "Oh, Lola." He pulled her into his arms, embracing her. He felt her sob, felt the very ship under them vibrate with it. "Shh, it will be alright." He brushed the tears from her pretty cheeks. "Don't cry love, please. " His fingers brushed the pretty earrings at her ears.  


"I love him Bryant." She said mid sniffle.

"I know darling, I know." He pulled her in again. "And he loves you."

Hearing Bryant say that seemed to steady her. She blinked at him. "Come now I can see it as easily as any, and as much as I will hate to admit it, he seems honest enough. He comes from a good family and Talbort spoke highly of him. "  
"Bryant what did you do?" Now more focused.

"I only did what I should have before, I went and saw his folks at their shop, spoke to the man he works under. I was not going to let your heart be broken, as much as you can guard it yourself. Lola you know I love you, I always have and always will. But I can not forgive myself for what happened in the past. I wasn't going to allow it to happen again."

"Oh, Bryant.. that wasn't your fault."

"No, but it was my duty."

She hugged him then tightly. "You know I love you too."

"I know my dear, but if it's him who holds your heart, I am glad for it. He'd just better earn it."

She chuckled to that and kissed him on the cheek.

They spent the next week in port. Lola would wander in to the town, only to The Scared Light. She sat and would have breakfast,lunch or dinner with his parents and Merlin. They told her tales of his youth, of how they met, and his mother filled her with old knowledge. Before The Gold Finch left, she left them all a gift. She hoped one day to return. 

~~~


	8. Battle for The Beach

Weeks had gone by. Days at sea. Lola threw herself into work. There was always something needing done. They traveled here and there, only stopping off in small ports for a few supplies here and there. But they were on a mission and she knew when Bryant got going there was little that stopped him.

Lola watched him now at the helm. There had been a time long ago now it seemed that she loved him. Not in the way she loves him now, now he was like a brother to her, a dear friend. More than just the captain. Once long ago after he had saved her, she loves him as a woman loves a man. And there was a short time where he felt more for her, where he had wanted to be the kind of man she needed. But through it all, they knew that they were meant to be friends, nothing more. Now she had served beside him for many years. They had their moments where he angered her and she angered him. She didn't always agree with him, and he knew she could easily use her power against him. 

But after everything, they were still friends. She knew the look in his eyes when he spoke of the treasure they sought. " There's an isle with a beach of hidden treasure. It's a hot spot, so we may find nothing, but it will be one hell of a ride."

And so far it had been. A solid week of nothing but storms, storms that even she could not ebb the flow of. The crew was a bit grumpy after that, but now the sky was clear and the day was new. Spirits were high. 

During that week of storms, she dreamt of Wayde. Just little flickers of him, moments they had shared. Her heart reached out to him. She knew he was safe, somehow she just knew. So she did not worry, merely wished she could see him again.

They were on open water though, a week maybe from where they were headed if the map read correctly. "Clear skies and seas." She stood beside the helm as Bryant steered ahead, the wind was with them and he knew that was partly her as much as it was nature. "Aye. That week of those storms, I could go a solid month without another storm." 

She grinned at him. "As could the crew." He nodded to that. "Looks all clear ahead." She gave him a pat on the arm and went to tend to her other duties about the ship.

~~~~  
There was something about the night that always drew her to the deck. The ship pushed on steady, the man at arms was now at the helm as Bryant was deep in his maps and leaders. The ship was lit by small lamps and the soft glow of the stars. The moon was not shining this night, so the sky above was dark and clear. 

She traced the stars and their constellations. She mapped out their direction without ever sitting up. She lay there at the bow of the ship hands over her chest idly playing with that ring on her thumb. She knew the world was vast and wide, but she hoped that somewhere Wayde looked up at the stars and maybe thought of her. She said a silent blessing and lay there looking up for hours.

~~~

Smooth sailing made for a happy crew. A happy crew tended to work better than an unhappy one. They were gaining time, the water was swift and the wind pushed them on. The ship was in top shape, and everyone had their own tasks to do. At their speed, they would make it to the isle three days before they had planned.

~~~  
"There she is," Bryant said looking through the spyglass. He handed it off to Lola and she looked through. A long strip of beach, lined with trees. 

"Looks empty." Yet the beach stretched far out of even the spy glasses view. 

"We take the long boats, have some come with us and some stay behind." Lola nodded to that and went about giving that order. She was more than just a healer, she was like a second mate, but even better.

They readied the long boats and Lola readied herself, adding her sword and pistol to her already daring look. She wore a red and black corset that tied behind her neck, black pants and black boots, a red sash over her dark wavy hair. She had crystals at her ears, the map in her hand, a coin purse tied to her side and she had slung her bow across her back. There was no better archer on the ship than she. 

She sat in the long boat with Bryant, the man at arms and three others of the crew, one other longboat followed them, twelve in all to go to the beach, the rest to stay behind. They would be at the ready, watching for any manner of other pirates.

They pulled up to the rough beach and anchored the boats along some rocks to hide them. Bryant led the way with the man at arms and Lola close behind. Lola had the map. "According to this, there should be some trees coming up."

And so there were over the small hill of sand there was a gathering of tropical trees. "From the trees, there will be an outcropping of rocks, to the north." Bryant walked following her directions, the others trailed behind them keeping pace and keeping watch.

"The outcropping should be coming up just beyond these last trees." They came out of the trees and came under fire.  
Pistols went off and the smell of gunpowder filled the air. "Back into the trees," Bryant called, the men fell back into the shelter of the trees. "Looks like we have company." He looked over his men, all accounted for and none looked hit. Lola looked down to the map. "If we double back, and head south then east we should be able to come up behind them."

"Alright, you six stay here." He looked to the six crew from the other long boat. "Once we make our way around, Lola will signal you, make a lot of noise, pop off some rounds. Make them think we're going to attack. Then we six will come in from behind."  


He led the way off back the way they had come, slow and steady. Once they got to where they needed to be they headed east, along with the rough coastline that was mixed with trees. "Get ready." He told them, they had all come armed. He looked over the outcropping of rocks that hid them. He saw six men looking towards the far-off trees. "I see six," he whispered. "But there could be more." 

"Lola."

She nodded and chanted softly. The wind came through the trees and would send a message to the other crew. They started popping off rounds and the six men who had been there went rushing away. Bryant smirked. "We head in slow. Luke, Reb, and Mac will back us. Lola, Roy and I will make the first move."

They moved as one. Bryant first she next and the master at arms, Roy behind them. Luke, Reb, and Mac stayed behind. Bryant stayed low, then when they lost their cover they made a break for the beach beyond. A shot went off behind them. Lola looked back. " Luke, Reb, and Mac have been flanked. "She turned bow in her hand and aimed off three shots. Even though she could not see who attacked her fellow crewmates she made the shots. Her bow was no normal bow, and those arrows were not normal either. They were guided by magic, and the moment they left her quiver three more appeared. " The treasure will be twenty paces ahead to your left, Go!" She looked to Bryant. 

"Roy stay with her, back her up should they come over." The master at arms pulled his crossbow from his back. Bryant went on alone, Lola still had the map but he followed her words.

The beach ahead was clear, he found the spot and found that sand had been dug up some, but the chest remained. He looked around. Luke, Reb, and Mac came running around. "There are more coming." Bryant nodded. "Get that out of the sand." He turned with his pistol to look the way the three had come. Lola and Roy came running over. "We are being flanked." Lola shot off more arrows. 

Bryant could hear the sound of all-out fighting in the treeline where they had left the other members of the crew. "Lola, signal the ship to come around to this side of the cove." She nodded and released an arrow high in to the sky which burst into flames then lit up the sky with color. " We have no boats!" Luke cried.

"Oh, ye of little faith," Bryant said and shot off his pistol killing one of the men rushing at them. Lola smirked and focused on the two long boats on the other side of the isle. First one came. 

"Sir we have the chest!" Reb cried her dark blonde hair flying in her face. "Good, you Mac and Luke get in the boat and start into open water."

They started hauling the chest to the one long boat. From the trees burst some of their own crew followed by others of the enemy. 

Lola was firing off arrows when she felt a sudden twinge along her arm. She'd been hit. "Lola!" Bryant spun around and fired off two shots killing two more men. "I am fine." The other along boat appeared. "Get to the boat!" The six from the tree line rushed the boat. Roy fired off shots from his crossbow as he ran to join them. "Go!" Bryant cried. "But sir!" Roy said. "Do it damn it"  


The Gold Finch could be seen into waters off the shore. The boat with the treasure was already halfway there, the other longboat started to make its way. "Just you and me." He went back to back with Lola. She grinned at him. "Do you think they have any idea whats going to happen?"

"Not a clue."

"Ready."

"As ever." 

She grabbed his arm and he grabbed hers and with a massive pulse of power they were gone, the sand where they had been standing indented by the force of magic. 

They made it to the ship after the treasure was hauled up. Roy blinked as it was Bryant who helped him onto the deck. "Set away from her now lads. "All were accounted for the long boats being stacked away. The crew hot at it, turning the ship away from the beach. 

"How long you give us?" Bryant looked over his shoulder at the beach.

"An hour maybe," Lola said as she started to tend to the others, a few got wounded, but nothing was mortal. She did not tend to herself till the very end. 

"Let me see." Bryant took her arm, but there was no point to it, the wound had been healed. "You need to rest." "We need the aid of the wind." She looked to the sails. They billowed and filled pushing the ship along.

They had made it away with all their lives and one very large treasure chest. "Well, when do we open this?" Luke asked eagerly. "We can reap the rewards once we are sure we are free of those others. "

They set to work. And when the hour passed and the beach could no longer be seen and the isle was distant in the spyglass Lola nodded to Bryant. "Looks like we are home free." He set down from the helm and went to the treasure. He broke the lock and flung it open. Gems, jewels, and gold. The crew broke out in celebration. Lola smiled and slipped away to her own room. Isis was curled up in her safe spot. "It's alright my girl." Lola closed the door behind her. "We are all safe." She sat on her bed and looked at her arm. It was nothing more than a glamor. She let it fall and started to tend to the wound. It was nothing but a deep graze, but with her magic on low, she tended to it the old-fashioned way. Isis sat beside her rubbing her soft head on her side. "I'll be alright."

And while the crew celebrated Lola rested below decks.


	9. Dreams

They had been in the open water for weeks now. A small port here or there. A little mission. But they had seen more open water than anything else. But that was the point of it all. They had no knowledge where they would go. Wayde had tended to simple things, an aide for the wind, a few healings. But so far they had not had any battles or dealt with anyone to unreasonable.

Now with the night black as ink, he looked skyward. There was no moon this night, it had come and gone already. He could chart there was with those stars, but mostly he looked skyward and thought of Lola. He placed his hand over that crystal that hung from his neck and said a silent blessing.  


Later when he lay in bed looking at the wood above his head he wondered where The Gold Finch was. He knew Lola was alright, he could just feel it. Yet something nagged at him. He missed her, but it was more than that. He fell asleep thinking of her.

He had drempt of her already, little scenes from their time together. He often would dream of that day on the beach. The feel of her as she rubbed his back, the taste of her skin as he kissed her neck. 

Yet this dream was different. He stood in a room much like his own, a porthole window, a desk, an altar, yet there was a vanity and a very plush black cat who blinked at him with wide eyes. There in the bed, she lay, sleeping. Her hair a web of dark tendrils over a light blue pillow. Sheets curled all around her. He stepped forward. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful. Then he saw the bandage on her arm. She was hurt. He rushed forward and laid his hands on her arm. He could feel her skin, the softness of it, the roughness of the bandage, the heat that rose from the wound. Why hadn't she healed herself? He looked around the room for answers, it was tidy, except for a pile of clothes and weapons. He pressed his hand to her forehead. It was cool. She was overtaxed, she had done too much magic in a short manner of time. Yet the wound she bore was not that bad, magic had kept her safe as well. "Oh love." He kissed her brow. He pressed his hand to her arm. He focused and let the healing magics go through him and into her.

When he was sure the wound was healed he knelt there looking at her. "I have missed you." He brushed her hair from her face. She murmured in her sleep, turned, then turned back. She was a restless sleeper. He edged closer and slid into the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her. "Shh, rest easy." He traced his hand over her shoulder. 

"Wayde.."She murmured his name and for a moment he thought she'd woken, but she merely said his name in her sleep. "Shh, rest. I am here." She seemed to nuzzle the pillow under her head and her body settled. He lay there holding her.  
He woke sometime later in his own bed. But he could swear he could smell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dreams "Chapters" Are all part of one larger chapter that I am posting in sections. All will be named Dreams.


	10. Dreams

She drempt of him. Yes, they lay on the beach and he was holding her. The warm sun felt good. His eyes were warm and golden. She could swear she could smell him, that deep scent that was him. His voice was in her head. It made her feel at ease, it made the pain in her arm ebb and fade. His touch soothed her. 

When dawn broke she awoke, she inhaled deeply and could almost swear she could smell him as if he'd been there with her, she rose from the bed and unwound the bandage from her arm. The wound was healed. She touched it softly. It didn't hurt and she felt strong. She crossed the room and gave Isis a pet. The cat meowed at her, wanting food. Lola chuckled and dressed for the day ahead.  
~~~  
He went through his day thinking of her, that dream, it had been more than just a dream. He had felt her, laid beside her, healed her. It was as it he had taken himself to her, through magic. He had heard of such things, but never experienced it. He looked ahead to the clear waters. 

She went about the day humming. Tending to this and that around the ship. The crew who needed a boost, a slight healing. Even though Braynt told her to rest she waved him off witha smile. She felt good, as if shed had days rest. They had a nice chest of treasure that would be divided among them all, and her mind was on Wayde. Her dream of him that had felt more like reality.

~~~~  
The days passed slowly. The wind pushed The Onyx forward, ever forward. He knew they were due to find a port in a few days. They would stick up any needs and the crew would get a break. But for now there was work to be done. He set to his duties though the day. At night whent he ship moved slowly throgugh starlit waters he would stay in his room after dinner. He tended to his altar,said his blessings for the ship and crew. Said more than one for Lola, The Gold Finch. He said one as always for his family and home before going to bed. 

He slept so soundly. That was what she saw, the dream had taken her there. Standing in the room that was his. She padded forward,she had been dreaming of him often, but this felt so much more real.She could smell him, feel the wood planks under her feet as she moved to the bed. He lay in sheets of deep dove grey,a pile of pillows. His pistol and saber sat close at hand, as did his boots. She pressed her hand to his bare chest over that crystal that hung there. She wanted to kiss him, but she settled for laying on the edge of the bed beside him. 

He woke sometime in the late night. He felt something tickle his chest and for a moment lost his breath. Lola lay there, her head resting against him, her eyes closed her hand on his chest. He blinked, he must be dreaming. But she looked so real, she felt real. Slowly and softly he pulled her in away from the edge of the bed, he pulled the sheets over her, and traced his hand down her bare arm. He held her softly, and closed his eyes. 

Lola woke in her own bed, blinking she looked to the planks above her head. She rose from her bed and crossed the room to her altar. She could feel the soft ebb of magic. That dream felt too real, it was as if shed been there. She sat at her altar and looked down to the box hed given her. She had yet to open it or anything within. Shed worn the earrings hed given her many times now. With him on her mind she opened the chest. There were serveral wrapped gifts inside. She plucked out two at random. 

The first was wrapped in pale heather gray, under the wrapping a book bound in soft blue leather, the other was wrapped in bronze gold, a scroll. She saved the paper inside the chest and unwound the scroll first. 

It was old spells, written out by hand. She could feel the rise of the ink off the page. She looked over the spells. They were all for travlers at sea, to protect ship and mate. She smiled. She had always protected the ship and its crew, but now she could add another layer. She put the scroll aside with her other magic tools and opened the book. They were poems. Poems of all sorts. She flipped through the pages and found a tucked note. She unfolded it. ' Dearest Lola, these are some of the oldest poems that over time someone in my family scribed to pages that I eventually bound. The one where this note lies makes me think of you. I love you, Wayde.'

She placed the note on her vanity with the boxed earrings hed given her and read the poem. It was of love. Of deep love through ages. She read it twice and saw that it was written by a great great uncle of his, concering a woman named Camille. Two very personal gifts. Ones she would treasure.

She stayed near her altar, going through another book, her own spells and notes. Looking for the accoount she'd written of the power of love. It was something that her mother once spoke of, her father as well. She read it twice then looked down to the ring he'd given her. Yes, the dreams were more than just dreams, the magic took her to him. Then would return her. It was as real as if they were on the same ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dreams "Chapters" Are all part of one larger chapter that I am posting in sections. All will be named Dreams.


	11. Dreams

Wayde woke alone. Rising to his feet he crossed to his desk. She had been in his arms, he could still feel her. He opened the chest shed given him and found the items were wrapped, he reached at random and pulled out two. The first was wrapped simply in cloth, when he unwrapped it he found a very well made Athame. Sheathed in a leather holder. He looked at the craftmanship, no one amoung men had made this, this was of elven make. As he drew it from the sheathe he was even more sure, it was perfectly balanced, light, with an air of magic about it. He sheathed it and lay it beside his magcial tools. 

He unwrapped the second item, it was a book bound in soft pressed leather. He opened it to find herbs, flowers and leaves pressed in to the paper. Beside each was a note, one he was sure was made by Lola's own hand. Many witches and wizards kept journals like these, but the more he looked the more he saw that each item was from home, each was from a time they had shared. At the back he found a note scribbed to him. "Dear Wayde, every witch or wizard keeps a record of the plants ,herbs and other such things that will be useful to them, I also keep journals like this one, filled with memories as much as knowledge. I give this one to you, with my love. Lola."

He smiled. He had never known a love like this. One that seemed to fill his vey being. His parents used to talk about it, when they had met and first fallen in love. His mother used to say, that great love doesnt always happen, but when it does and its between those of the blood, it can be a powerful force that can move mountains. He believed that now, with his whole heart.

~~~~~  
As The Gold Finch moved in to slightly stormy seas Lola tended to other duties. By night fall the storm was right upon them, yet it was not a mighty storm, just one enough to make them all very wet. The wind howled and the rain came down. But everyone needed their sleep even her. So with her door locked, Isis sleeping she prepared for bed. But it was more than that, she hoped to be whisked away to see Wayde. She bathed her skin in soft scent, brushed out her damp hair,and put on a nightgown of deep green. It fit her form well. She laid her weapons and boots close at hand incase she would need to be at the ready, then with a blessing lay down for sleep.  
~~~~

The ship rocked some as The Onyx came out of a storm. Wayde sat at his desk heavy at work. A few of the crew had become ill and he had been creating medicine for them. Now with them treated he was marking everything down,keeping track of each potion and person. He fell asleep like that, his head to that desk the light still burning.

He looked like a rouge scolar. His head on his desk, the candle still burning. He'd fallen asleep doing his work, and would likely wake with one hell of a neck ache. Padding across the room she came to stand beside him. Slowly she eased him back till he sort of slumped a bit in the chair. He'd not shaven in a few days, and he looked a bit more the rouge and pirate. Shaking her head she went to tending to his shoulders and neck with her fingers.  


He was dreaming, he was sure of it. He could smell her scent, fresh and slightly hinted with rose. He could feel her hands on his shoudlers, her fingertips kneading out the tension in his sore neck. He swore he could feel her weight on his lap. Blinking his eyes slowly open, he swore he felt his heart stop a moment. Lola sat on his lap,her hands kneading in to his neck and shoulders, her eyes focused. "Lola...?"

She heard him say her name and looked in to his open eyes. " You should not sleep at your desk, it is very bad for you neck." 

He blinked to that,she was there, she was really there. "Your here," he rose suddenly lifting her as he did. "Your really here." 

 

She let out a laugh as he rose taking her with him. "Yes."  


He spun her around and then crushed her close. "I thought I was dreaming." 

She was spun around in his arms. "Well in part you are, we both are."

He lowered her to standing then. 

"It seems were linked, magic to magic,heart to heart. And we can share dreams and even be temperory transported to the other."

So those last few nights had been real. He reached for her arm and graced the bare skin. "You were injured."

"And you helped me heal. "

"I held you while we slept."

She nodded. 

He was amazed, but now he really looked at her. Her hair was around her bared shoulders wavy and thick, she wore a nightgown of deep forest green thats hem just reached the top of he knees. It flowed with her shape. Lola saw him look at her,she had chosen this nightgown because she had always thought it a bit sexy. 

She looked like a sexy woodland nymph. "I have missed you." He took a step in towards her again.

"And I have missed you." She rose up to her toes and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, deeper in to that kiss. The kiss lingered for a long momnet before he broke it. "I opened two of your gifts before." She smiled to that. "Hmm seems we are of the same mind. I plan to use some of those spell for The Gold Finch, and the poems, they are lovely." She pressed her hand to his chest.

He folded his own hand over hers. " The athame is exquisite."

"Made by the elves.It will need its own blessings and cleansing."

He nodded to that. "And the journal."

She flushed to that. "I know its a bit unconventional."

"Its wonderful. "He brushed his hand over her cheek and through her hair. She leaned in to his touch and closed her eyes. "I don't know how long we have, until the magic takes me back." He nodded letting his hand linger in her hair ,along the side of her neck. He was trying to keep himself in check, she looked beautiful and sexy in that nightgown,he wanted to loose himself in the feeling of her.

She leaned in to his touch and saw the conflict in his eyes. There was that carefully checked desire, it flickered in tones of gold in those rich eyes as he looked at her. Yet he kept it so closely checked. She pressed her hand to his chest,splaying her hands over the fabric of his shirt. She could feel the magic start to weign. She knew shed be taken back to The Gold Finch at any moment. She rose again to her toes and kissed him,kissed him deeply.

He met the kiss with equal passion,letting his hands trail over her shoulders and down her back, he could feel the desire grow and then, she was gone. The magic had pulled her back. He stood alone.  
~~~  
She sat up alone as the ship rocked in the storm that had grown some. She slid out of bed, and dressed feeling hat she would be called upon any moment. She folded the night gown and placed it in the drawer under her bed. She had wanted to be more bold. She slid her saber on and there came the knock at her door. "Enter."

Bryant with wet clothes and dripping hair stood beyond. "Come quickly." 

Lola followed after him up in to the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dreams "Chapters" Are all part of one larger chapter that I am posting in sections. All will be named Dreams.


	12. Dreams

Days went by. Nights where he had no dreams of her. He did not go to her and she did not come to him. The Onyx had sailed in to a litle port and yet still nothing. Even when the crew was rested and they were back on open water there had been nothing. He began to worry. He opened another two of the gifts shed given him. One had been wrapped in paper of deep green, the other hand pressed paper. Within the green paper was a small dark green leather bound book. When he opened it he found spells. Spells written in her own hand. Spells of all sorts. They were so well done, detailed and extensive. At the back he found a loose leaflet of paper. "Dear Wayde, within this small tomb are some of the most powerful spells I have ever been taught or be privy to know. I share them with you in hopes that if you should need them they can aid you. My love Lola." He pressed his fingers to the inked pages.

The other book which had been tucked so nicely within hand pressed paper was something all together different. The front page read. "Kitchen Magic." With in were herbs,spices and all manner of recipies for cooking,for healing. The book seemed penned in different styles, but the more he read the more he wanted to make something from it. 

He lay in bed that night as a sliver of moon rose in to the sky after opening the gifts. The two books sat close at hand. He closed his eyes and thought of her.  
~~~~  
The strom had been wicked after all. Tossing them about like a cork in a bottle. Several of the men got sea sick, a few had some minor injuries. The ship though survived with out a scratch. She had been running ragid for days. Tending to this or that, making meals for the sick, tonics for those who needed healing. 

Now she leaned against her closed room door and Isis jumped dowm from her perch. The plush cat meowed at her. Lola bent down and lifted her. "You've been a very good girl, and yes, you need a treat." With the cat in her arms she walked to where she hid the treats and gave Isis a handful. While Isis enjoyed her treat Lola pulled her hair down and out of the messy braid it'd been in. She slipped out of her still damp boots and socks and took a deep breath. She crossed to the chest Wayde had given her. She had not drempt of him when she had been able to sleep. She had been taxed by the magic needed everyday but she missed him, she sat at her vanity and pulled out two more of the wrapped gifts. 

The first was wrapped in plain pretty paper. She unwrapped it slowly, and kept the paper as she had with the other opened gifts. There was a pretty box inside, made of alder if she wasnt mistaken,she brushed her fingers over it and opened it. Wintin was a sapphire, pure,uncut, but gleaming. She pressed her fingers to it and saw it take light, filling the room with a soft blue glow. She smiled and placed it sitting on her vanity, where it could light the room.  


She opened the second gift this one was wrapped in rose pink paper. Inside another box, this box was simple, plain. She opened it to find a beautiful night set. A top of deep blue, with thin straps and a fitted bodice. A bottom of the same color.Shorts,with a soft scalloped edge. It was beautiful, and sexy. 

Bitting her lip she rose and quickly undressed. She slid on the new night set. It fit perfectly. She looked at herself in the mirror above her vanity. A long lenght of legs, the shorts, then the top, the bodice top fit her perfectly while the rest of the shirt flowed down softly. It was soft like silk. Isis meowed at her and Lola lowered to the floor and petted the cat. "Its pretty isnt it?" Isis nuzzled in to her hand along her arm and curled up on the floor beside Lola. 

Lola smirked and gave the cat a long pet. She pulled a book close, the book of poems, and started to flip through it, reading some aloud.

~~~~  
A soft blue glow greeted him. On the vanity the pure uncut saphhire glowed. She'd opened it. He smiled to that. He looked to the bed, but it was empty. Then he saw her, curled on the floor, no pillow, no blanket, a book open, Isis curled next to her. He took a step closer. Isis peered at him with wide eyes. Slowly the cat rose keeping her eyes on him. "Hello Isis." He spoke softly. Isis walked around Lola and towards him, she gave a soft meow. She knew who he was, yet this was the first time she'd chosen to speak to him, before she had just starred at him. "Yes, thats correct, I am Wayde."

The plush black cat brushed herself along his legs, purring and meowing softly. It seemed like Merlin she was a bit of a flirt, and didn't mind sharing a few secrets about Lola. He stiffled his chuckle as Isis sat on his bare feet. He leaned down and picked the plush cat up, he carried her to her bed and gave her one more pet. Isis seeming happy curled up. Wayde went back to Lola. She had fallen asleep reading the poems hed given her. The blue light from the sapphire crystal glowed off her skin, it was now that he noticed she wore the night set, as he leaned down to lift her off the floor. He cradled her aganist his chest. He'd be a fool not to notice her, how amazing she looked, hair tossled, eyes closed. That nightset had been made for her, it fit her so well, when he had seen it he bought it on a whim. Now seeing her in it made his heart race. He carried her to her bed and laid her down, covering her softly witht he sheets before laying beside her. He did not want to tempt himself by laying under the sheets with her, so he lay ontop, yet still held her close. 

He held her close,eyes closed but not asleep. She smiled softly as she saw him there. He had covered her. Last she could remember she had been on the floor with Isis. The cat now lay in her own bed. So hed also moved them both to their own beds. He had shaven, yet somehow a days worth of facial hair was there. He looked as he had when they first met. The dashing rogue. She could feel his fingers pressed against the sheets against her back. She inched closer, his eyes didn't open so she slowly started to trace her hand up his chest.

He felt her inch closer, but his eyes were still closed as he merely took in the feel of her,the scent. Yet when he felt her hand trace up his chest his eyes opened. She held a soft smile, her hand traced higher over the shirt he wore,to toy with the thread that held it tied. 

He smiled down at her. "You shouldnt sleep on the floor, you'll wake with a back ache." She smirked at him and nudged up close to him so they lay even side by side. " I was reading to Isis."

"Hmm yes, well." He traced his fingers over her bare shoulder. " She was very informative."

Lola looked to him then over slightly at the sleeping cat. "What did she tell you?"

He chuckled. "Nothing, but she and Merlin share a trait or two."

She laughed softly. "I opened more of your gifts."

"Hmm yes. The nightset suits you." 

She flushed to that. His eyes held those golden tones in them when he spoke. That carefully checked desire there. "I have never had something so fine on my skin." She inched closer,letting the sheet move down a bit. 

His fingers brushed her upper back just above the back of the top. Then down her spine slowly over the fabric, silk or satin. It was sleek and soft, and her skin under it was warm. The soft blue glow played on her, in her eyes. " I found the crystal within the cave. I could feel its healing energy the moment its light touched me, and it serves as a good night light."

"It brilliant." Her eyes were on his, her hand still toyed with that tie,yet would grace over the neckalce she'd given him. He could see that deep passion in her eyes, the desire there. Oh he wanted to lose himself in her here and now, but it wasnt the right time. "Lola." He traced his fingers down the side of her cheek. She looked in to his eyes, he was going to say something. But then the magic gave out and he was gone.

He woke laying in his own bed. The magic had brought him back. He slammed his head back in to his pillows and gave out a low curse. He had wanted to tell her how much he loved her,wanted her to know that he did desire her. He rose from his bed and dressed,day light would break soon.  


Lola woke alone. The blue light plusing from the crystal across the way. She rose from her bed, the light of morning would break soon. She dressed,folding the pretty night set on the bed. She wished she were a bit more daring. She dressed for the day, fed Isis and headed up on to the deck to greet the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dreams "Chapters" Are all part of one larger chapter that I am posting in sections. All will be named Dreams.


	13. Dreams

The last two of the gifts from Lola lay on the bed before him. The day had been long and taxing. They had docked for a short while, and six of the men had gotten in a massive bar fight. Wayde had spent the day smoothing things over with Talbort. Between the two of them, and some gold they got the men out of the jail and back on the ship. But all the men were wounded, yet none of the wounds were mortal, Wayde tended to them anyhow. They were back in open waters now, the black of night sinking in around them. He felt streched thin. He looked to the last of the gifts.

He unwrapped the first a long tubed shaped gift, there was something rolled inside a paper tube, he shook it out. It was a piece of drawing parchment. He unrolled it to find Lola looking back at him. Done brillantly in pencil and charchol. At the bottom the signature was simply Fin. He laid it out on his bed and unfolded the note that had been attached to the tube. " Fin drew this of me, the last time I saw him, I was sitting on his balcony at his home in Rhydin and he said to me. ' You don't look like a witch, you look like a powerful woman, thinking powerful thoughts.' He then proceeded to draw this. He gave it to me, when I parted for the sea. I give it to you now. My love Lola."

He took up the rolled drawing. It would need a good frame. He crossed the room and sat the picture on his altar while he dug through a mass of things on the far floor. He found it then. The perfect frame. Made of elven silver it was light yet sturdy, it held beautiful scroll work,and it was the perfect size. He set the pitcure to it, and found a place for it there near his desk to hang. He looked at her, looking off,looking so wise. She did look like a powerful woman, thinking powerful thoughts. 

He crossed back to the bed and started to open the last of the gifts. Inside a small wooden box there was a gem, the size of a coin. The same gem she had shown him, the same one that had 'taken' him to the place he had never been. He reached out to the gem,holding his hand over it. Again he got a powerful flash.

"Hello again Wayde Conrad." It was the woman, Shea. Her two tone hair was up, her eyes intense. She stood before him dressed in a long black dress, the woods behind her. The same gem hung from around her neck and pulsed with power. "The gem given to you, will allow you to come to Edhel Ndor, as well as the other allied realms. Lola has spoken of you, and highly at that. You have a great power." She stepped forward and smiled. "Thank you My lady."

"Shea, please. Now with this stone you may come to Edhel Ndor. But know that should you misuse it,or use it for ill, that you will have me to face." There was that pulse of power that made him feel boneless. "I would not My lady."

Shea smiled. "I beileve I am going to like you Wayde Conrad. Keep this stone with you at all times. You are now an ally of the Realms, and are under great protection. And when the time comes to come to Edhel Ndor, speak the words Deno' amin beth. Lav amin tarna a' Edhel Ndor. The veil will drop and you will be allowed to enter."

Wayde bowed his head to her, then took the coin sized stone and tucked it away, where he would not loose it. "Thank you again, My Lady."  
Shea smiled. "It is Lola you should thank. She spoke very highly of you. She loves you. I do hope you will honor her by loving her, and treating her right."

"I do love her."

Shea nodded. "That much I can feel."She stepped forward and placed her hand on his arm. Wayde felt the power there. "Yet you worry that you rush things, and you do not want to rush her for the world. Your a good man Wayde Conrad, wise, powerful, handsome. But if this old mage can give you some advice, life is very short, and you have been granted a great gift of a great love. Do not waste a moment of it. " Wayde nodded softly and with hat Shea was gone with the soft sound of wind chimes following her.

Wayde looked across the room to where the picture now hung. Shea had been right, he had been holding back, keeping the desire and passion at bay. He did not want to hurt Lola, but he also didnt want to get hurt himself oddly. He knew he loved her, loved her more deeply than he had ever loved anyone. And life was short, the next time he saw her, he would make sure she knew he loved ehr,desired her and would love and desire her always.

~~  
She sat alone in her room. The sea was black, the night moonless. She had just finished writing a few letters. To her father, her brother, to Liam, and to Hera. Each different, each held a vein of her new found happiness. Sooner or later The Gold Finch would return to allied lands and sooner or later Fin would have to know about Wayde, and for that matter Liam as well. So she wrote. And by will alone the letters, sealed in their enevlopes would go,by wind and by magic to each.

Rising she crossed to the chest. Two last gifts remained. The rest was all folded paper that she had kept so far. The chest would be used for something. She took the two things out. 

She pulled the smallest of the two on to her lap. Isis being curious jumped up on the desk and watched. Lola unwrapped the pretty jade toned paper, and found a simple white box, she opened it to find three things. A small mouse made of cloth,filled with catnip. A wand of birch, which held on its end a fluttery feather, and lastly a ball of colored string. "Well. Looks like these are for you." She lifted the wand and dangled the feather down at Isis. The cat pawed at it, rolling over and meowing.

Lola set the ball of string and the mouse to the floor. Isis rolled right off the desk and went right after the mouse. Laughing Lola set down the wand and found the note. " Familiers are hard to come by, you and I are lucky to have Isis and Merlin. " She smiled at that looking to Isis who was in deep witht he catnip mouse. "You will have to thank him when you see him."

Isis let out a meow as she rolled around the floor with the mouse and ball all at once.

Lola still snickering pulled the large gift on to her lap. This one was wrapped in paper that shone like silver. She unwrapped it, keeping all the paper in the now empty chest. There was another simple white box, she pulled off the top and found a beautiful ink well, ink vat and quill. She pulled the ink well out, it was made of clear crystal,perfectly cut, on the front was embossed a dragon. The ink vat was the same, made of pure crystal finely cut, with a cork topper, yet it was embossed with a rose. The quill was finely made, a fine feather from a hawk or perhaps an owl. She ran her hand along it. She found a tucked note inside. " This set was hidding within the Libaray in Risiaran. I believe the set is of elven make, as we both often need to write out this or that, it will come in handy. All my Love, Wayde."

Lola smiled and placed out the set upon her desk, oh she had an ink well and quill, but this one was special. She rose and crossed to look out the porthole window. She knew they were due for a dock in a few days time. For now the night was dark, the sea blank and dark. The crew rested after a few long days. She looked down to Isis who was curled up with her mouse and ball toy. 

She rose and felt the ship rock. She steadied herself and heard the sound that could not be ignored. She grabbed her bow and arrows off the bed and ran out, locking the door behind her. "Bryant!" 

He was already on deck, the crew called to arms. " Starbord hard! " He was not at the helm but on the deck giving orders. "Were under attack. Step too!" He helped push the cannon to the far side as the ship turned. Lola rushed to the aft and looked out. Behind them a ship came, fast as fury, firing off cannons. " On our flank!" 

"Archers, To Lola!" 

They came to her side, those with their bows, and pushing the polybolos forward to fire off shot after shot. The archers followed Lola's lead. They waited till the enemy ship was close before firing. The Gold Finch was moving fast, but the other ship was smaller, a bit faster on the wind. But they didn't have Lola. While giving orders and firing her own bow, she focused on the wind, the wind that would fill their sails. 

"They are falling back!"

" Check the ship! Crew Check!" Bryant called out as he went to work, making sure no one was missing and that they hadnt been hit badly. Lola stayed at the aft looking off in to the dark waters as the enemy ship faded behind them. "We are out of Range!" She nodded to ehr fellow archers. " Re arm, make sure we have plenty of arrows. "

Bryant came up from below. " We didn't get hit to badly, outer damage as far as I can tell from below." 

Lola nodded. " The wind is with us. Do we know who it was?"

"No, I couldnt see their colors."He looked to Roy who was at the helm. " Roy stay at the helm, Reb to the nest. Luke gather all the archers, make sure they are ready. " Bryant went on then giving orders around the ship. There would be no rest this night.

~~~~  
He didnt dream of her. The sea ahead was clear and blue, dawn had come and gone. Another day maybe two and they would set in to port. A place they had all been before. The crew needed the rest, and maybe this time they could stay out of trouble. Wayde walked the port side of the ship, and sat there looking off in to the distance. Thinking of her.  
~~

Dawn had come and Lola had let the wind pass. They had stayed up the night. But they were in safe blue waters now. " Should I have them check the ship now?" Lola walked up to Bryant. "Aye send the crew in, the water is safe enough here. Tie the lines, have them check the aft, and the port side here." Lola set to her duties. Crew tied to long robes would repel down the sides of the ship, while they were still moving, checking for any noticable damage.

Since they werent taking on water there would be no dammage below the waterline. "We have a good hole here sir" One called out from the port side. "Here as well sir, not far from the water line!" That from the back of the ship. "Another here sir!" Three... then four, then five. A graze, some missing plank, a buff of the paint. 

"We are two days from any port, but look here." Bryant held up a rough map in his hand. "Due west, there is a small chain of isles, this one may be large enough for us to pull in to the shallows and tend to the worst of the damage. " He ran his plan by Lola. 

" We should set that way then."

"Roy set for due west." 

The ship turned slowly to the west, and with Lola's help the sails filled with wind. It took them the rest of that day to see the isles, and until night fall to find a good place to pull in to the shallows. Bryant sent six crew to scout the isle. They found no one living there. They were fortante to have supplies on the ship, for there was little in the way of anything on the patch of sand. 

"We will have to wait till dawn to get to work. Set a watch on the sea and the surround. Sleep in shifts. " He looked to Lola. "Go, you go and rest. We will need your magic to get us out of here."

"And you?"

"Roy, Luke and I are taking the watch on the beach, I have Bess in the nest and Harper on the far side. Go, the rest are going below to rest and eat." Lola nodded, and crossed away and back to her room. She fed Isis and flopped right on the bed, her quiver and bow hung on the end, her belt with shetahed saber right at hand. She didnt even have the enegry to get out of her clothes, she fell asleep like that.

~~~  
He found her like that, sprawled out on her bed, still dressed,boots dangling from her feet. He knew that kind of exhastion. He walked over to sit on the bed side. He brushed her hair from her face, felt the soft stirring of power there. "Shh, all is well." He whispered, leaned over and pulled her boots off softly.

"Wayde?" Her eyes peeked open a touch. 

" Yes, I am here. Seems you had a rough day, or a few at that. Falling asleep fully dressed, still with your boots on."

"We came under attack." She shifted in the bed slightly. " Is everyone alright?" Concern for her, for the crew.

"Yes, but the ship got hit, we've pulled in to a chain of isles, to do some repair work. Bryant wants me to rest, we may need a lot of magic before the day is done tomorrow."

He smiled softly at her. "Never a dull moment as witch of the mast, but you should rest." His hand brushed along her cheek. She leaned in to his touch. "Rest with me.." He smiled. "Scoot over." She scooted over in the bed and he laid down beside her. She nuzzled in to him breathing him in. He closed his eyes, breathing her in, the scent of the sea, the wind, that hint of rose. The feel of her, the lenght of her arm, the brush of her shirt. He could just hold her and be content. 

She breathed him in, that deep scent that was him. She pressed her hand to his chest, feeling that necklace under his shirt,feeling the heat of his skin. Her head rested in the nook of his arm at the moment. She inched up and in closer, to brush her lips along his jaw, and up. 

He caught her lips in that soft kiss, and opened his eyes to meet her gaze. His fingers travled over her back, in soothing circles. "I know what your doing."

She could feel it the soft pluse of magic he gave to her. "You need the boost more than I do. "He was giving her a boost with magic, to help her in the hours to come.

His fingers graced over her shirt and across the bare small of her back. He let his hand travel up over her skin,under that shirt, over her spine. Over her bare sides, soft and warm. Lola closed her eyes to his touch, gentle with the stiring of power.

"You should rest." He whispered, his fingers trailing up then down her back.

"Mmm stay and rest with me." She peeked her eyes open at him, saw those golden tones in his dark eyes. " I like the feeling of your hands."

To that he trailed his hand up over her spine, sending in soft pulses of enegry, then down and over her sides. Her skin was warm and soft. Her scent filled him, his other hand trailed over her cheek, down through her hair.

She was lost in his touch. The feeling of it. It made her feel a sensation she never had before. He looked down at her, eyes closed, smile on her face, content. He brushed his fngers along her smooth side, his other hand trailed down the arm that was pressed to his chest. 

She knew she wanted him to stay, for the power to keep him there, to feel his touch. He trailed his hand up her back, the other down her arm. Taking in the warmth and softness of her skin. He pulled her in just slightly, giving in to the feeling of her warm skin under his fingertips. 

Her skin was alive, the sensation of his touch, the soft pulse of magic. It sent tingles through her whole body. Up his fingers went over her back, the other hand down across her arm, that one resting to her clothed hip for a moment before going back up the same arm again. The fingers against her back were gentle, a soft pulse of power there, a soft kneeding to ease away tension. His hand was strong and warm, just a little rough, she liked it. His fingers trailed up her bare side, brushing against the shirt she wore, up over the side of her ribs and then down again. Her own fingers splayed out on his chest, over that shirt. Then under it, so she could feel the warmth there, the beating of his heart.

With one hand on the small of her back and the other now resting n her clothed hip he leaned down and caught her lips, in a gentle leading kiss. The kiss was warm and welcoming, filled with deep underlying desire, desire she wanted to explore, her arms rounded him so now they lay side long locked in that deeping kiss. Her hands at his back, over that shirt, then under it, feeling him move.

He broke the kiss and looked in to her eyes, deep hazel eyes with tones of mossy green,emerald, gold, deep bronze. "Lola.." He whispered softly. She gazed back to him, his dark eyes filled with those underlying tones of deep gold. "Don't stop, I like the way you touch me, I like the way it makes me feel."  
His fingers graced her sides, "And how does it make you feel?"

"Wanted, desired, tingles, and sensations I've never felt, a deep warmth, a wanting."

He traced his hand up over her side again, up towards her ribs, then gently under the brush of cotton and lace. " You are wanted, you are desired. " His voice was breathy, "Your skin is so soft and warm."

" I feel warm, hot even, and I don't want you to stop touching me."

He took a slow breath, he'd been taking things cautiously with her, slow, gentle. He loved her more than he'd ever loved anyone. " I don't intend on stopping, but I dont want to push you too far, to fast." If those sensations she felt were new to her, he knew that could mean only one thing.

"Its not to far, its not too fast." Her hand raced up his chest under his shirt, tugging on it. He sat up slightly and tore it off, tossing it to the floor. She indugled herself with touching him, tracing the muscles in his chest with her finger tips. Over his arms, his strong shoulders. He drew her in, pulling her closer, his hand moved to her clothed hip then down.

Her eyes fluttered, his hand was resing over her clothed bottom, but she liked it. Liked the look in his eyes. Facing each other she could indugle in touching him while his hand traced over her sides and back, and the other brushed up over her hip. His fingers brushed up over her ribs, till he felt cotton and lace, he traced just under it, over the edge. 

She uttered his name softly. 

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked sincere.

"No." 

His fingers traced her neck, down over her collar bone, across the top of her shirt, down under, gently popping the first few buttons open. He traced the curve of her, the rise of her breasts from under cotton and lace. His free hand undid those simple buttons, gently pushing the shirt back over her shoulders. 

She slid the shirt off her back and crumpled it in to the edge of the bed. He drew her in close again, his hands on her shoulder, her back, her side, then up again slowly gently down from her collar bone over the cotton and lace, gracing flesh. Her eyes fluttered. Leaning in he nibbled at her ear, then down her neck, then lower across her collar, then over the soft line of cleavage that peeked from under that soft skin toned bra she wore, it was simple, cotton with a touch of lace, but he found himself completely enchanted by it. Her fingers curled along the back of his neck, raced down his back. Her heart hammered. 

Carefully, slowly he undid the fastern at the font of the bra, brushing the fabric aside. 

His hands were on her bared breasts, the feeling of them sent a thrilling sensation through her. She had for a moment felt shy, but that was banished now as his hands took her breasts his thumbs trailing over them in slow long lines. "Your so beautiful." He mumered against her skin. Her breasts fit in to his hands nicely, they were soft and warm, and as his thumbs traced over them, he felt her nipples bud and ripen. 

She felt the brush of his facial hair on her skin, the brush of his thumbs, his lips. Her fingers curled on his back, toyed with the edge of his hair.  
He looked up at her, eyes closed, lost in the sensation. He kissed over the soft flesh, down across her bared beautiful breast and took that ripe nipple in to his mouth. The soft sigh of pleasure, rippled through her, he felt her body tense and relax. His hand came up to touch the other breast while his mouth feasted, his free hand trailed down her, long smooth lines. Now when his hand met her hip she arched a bit. 

"Wayde.."She uttered his name softly.

He with drew lifting his eyes to hers. "Do you want me to stop." He would if she asked him. "No." She wanted more, wanted to feel everything. Her hands pressed to his chest, and trailed oever and down to his waist. "Show me more."

He pulled her closer, to feel her pressed against him. His hands cupped her ass and he kissed her slowly, deeply.

The kiss was slow and deep, she was pressed right up against him, the sensations rocking her, as new as it all was to her, she knew some, she could feel his want and desire. The magic pulsed, keeping him there.

His fingers trailed forward over her wasitline, with quick deft fingers he loosed her belt, and started to untie her pants. Soon they were crumpled at the end of the bed, her long smooth legs free, more cotton and lace there at her hip. His fingers traced her hip, then down over her tan thigh. She was gloiruos. Perfect, the shape of her. Another kiss, slower deeper. Her body pressed so tight to his. There would be no hiding what she did to him, he felt as rock hard as a stone. But this was about her, her needs and wants, more than his own. Feeling her pleasure pleased him. 

His fingers trailed down her back, over her cute perky butt, then around her hip, slowly under the cotton and lace. Then over it, down across the front of her thigh. 

Her eyes were closed, her heart hammered in her chest. His hands felt so good, his kiss, the feeling of him close. Knowing,feeling his desire. His fingers slid up her thigh, up, gently over the front of that cloth,it was warm there, wet. "Lola..."

Opening her eyes she met his gaze, instense, those dark eyes held so much golden tones to them now. "Don't stop." Her eyes were sure, her fingers curled around his shoulder.

Her eyes were sure, her words were sure. His fingers brushed aside the fabric, pulling the last of what covered her down the lenght of her legs. She was bare before him, gloriuosly bare. Slowly, gently, he brushed his fingers over her thigh again. His lips met hers softly, then trailed over her cheek to her ear. His fingers rose, finding her warm and wet under them. They delved slowly. She shuttered.

He mummered soft words in to her ear. She was so warm, hot even, slick and wet. With every soft pulse of his fingers he felt how tight she was, how much she gave to him. His free hand came up to cup her breast, as he let another finger slide deep. The shudder and moan that rocked her made him shudder. Her fingers curled over his back, across his neck, over any flesh she could reach. She arched to him, and her fingers dove over his chest, down across his waist. Those curious fingers tested him, as they played with his belt and undid it, as they with some skill unbuttoned. He was lost in her. He brealy paused as he shifted and kicked his pants off. There was no hididng anything now. He saw her bite her lower lip, then as his fingers delved again saw her eyes go bright. 

"Wayde.." Her voice was a breathy moan. She was getting wetter by the second,his fingers delved easily now. He wanted to feel her climax. Her fingers pressed to he top of his shorts,wiggled over his hips. Her fingers were curious. He pressed his fingers a bit deeper, and felt her spasum. Lola gripped the bed, his hip, as the sensation shook through her. 

It had only been a soft climax, he knew if he kept going she would flood in to his hand. He withdrew. Her breath was slow. "Why did you stop?" Her eyes pleading. 

" I'd love nothing more than to keep going, but we should stop. You need your rest and the magic will give soon. "

"But I want..I want more. I want to feel." Her hands brushed his hip. 

His eyes shimmered with power and desire. "I know. And I want you. I want to kiss you and touch you. But now isnt the time. Not for that."  
She pouted softly and inched in to him. 

"You know I want you, you can feel it, you can see it."

She nodded softly. 

"But I want it to be perfect or you, as your first time should be."

She fllushed softly. 

" And it will be, when the time is right. But you should rest now."

"I feel, so much energy."

He kissed her softly. " This wont be the last time. There is much I want, and desire."

She smiled to that. 

His fingers trailed down her bare sides. "Your so beautiful. Perfect." Over her bare breast, down across her hip. "I love you."

"As I love you." 

The magic wained then and he was gone, leaving her in her bed, alone and bare, still humming from the sensations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dreams "Chapters" Are all part of one larger chapter that I am posting in sections. All will be named Dreams


	14. This Place, This Time

The Gold Finch left the isle chain late the next night, fixed up as best it could be. Lola had been buzzing with power and now they hit the head wind. They were set for port. 

Unknowing The Onyx set forth to port, pushed on by another ehadwind. Wayde kept the image of her in his mind, perfect. The curbe of her hip, the lenght of her legs, those perfect breasts. He had wanted to feel her curious fingers touch him, let her explore. But he knew if he had he would have been tipped over the edge. He wanted her first time to be by candle light, somewhere lovely and private. He wanted her to be fully sure. 

The Onxy set in to the port. A large city Wayde had been to before Thos, was a city much like home full of magic and wonder. The Onxy would be there for a while. The crew needed the time as the ship did. So Wayde set off in the city, for suppiles and to realx as well. He set himself up ina small cottage hed stayed at before, on the far side away from the city and the dock, yet it faced out to the beach and the ocean. The town was a walk away.

Two days later The Finch sailed in to Thos. The large port held many ships. Yet ecen Bryant had not seen the Onyx there. Even as the crew set out to the town and he set out to get the repairs done. 

Lola stayed on the ship that first night with Isis, wondering and waiting to see if Wayde would come to her or she would go to him again in dreams. Yet no dreams came.

Wayde was in town the next dawn. Going here and there, sending things back to the ship. He was inside the large magic shop, thinking of home when he swore he sensed her. There was the scent of rose on the air, mixed with the herbs of the shop. He looked around but did not see her. He must be going slightly mad. 

Lola walked just outside the busy magic shop. She glanced to the well done window fileld with crystals and colorful stones. So many busy shops within the center. She paused a moment thinking of The Sacred Light. Touching that ring he had given her. She got a flash then, he stood in a cobblestone area, filled with light, people all around him, his hand on his necklace. 

Lola blinked. He was here, somewhere in this very city. 

He had leftt he shop and just barely missed her. He walked in to the open market and stood by the vendor stalls bathed in light. He felt the sudden pusle at his chest and touched the crystal pendant, it was warm. "Lola.." He looked around, she was here. He could feel it. 

He saw her first. Her hair down and wavy, wearing deep purple and black. Then her eyes met his across the busy market. She started for him, brushing past people. They met there at the center of the market by the large fountian. She leapt in to his arms. He chrushed her close, drinking in the scent that was purly Lola. "Your here." Her hands met his face, that days worth of stubble, those dark eyes.

"I'm here. And yor here." His hand on her beautiful face. She crushed in to him again, breathing him in. He held her there. "The Onxy has been here two days."

"We arrived this morning." She looked up in to his eyes. 

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I have missed you." 

"And I you." She pressed her hand to his chest.

He took her hand and walked with her away from the market back towards the dock. He saw the Finch then and the damaged that had been done, and what had been quickly fixed. "It was bad, wasnt it?"

"Yes." She nodded.

Bryant saw them then. He shook his head to the luck of it all, not a moment before he had seen Talbort, now there was Lola with Wayde. He crossed down to them. "Well, these repairs will take a few weeks."

He was a bit miffed at that. "Talbort offered me some of his men to help. I think it be best if you take Isis and go stay somewhere for the time being. There will be odd crew about."

"You can trust the crew of The Onyx." Wayde said.

"Oh no dought to that, I meant the repair crew, from the town."

"You could come stay with me, you and Isis." Wayde said to Lola.

Bryant smirked softly and went to go yell orders.

"You want me to come away with you?"

"Yes."

She smiled to that. "Alright, I need to pack some things, get Isis ready."

"I'll meet you back here in two hours? I 'll bring a carriage around."

She nodded and leaned up and kissed him, then set forth to the Finch to pack a few things and Isis for the trip.

**Author's Note:**

> note that sometimes I will use ~~~~~ between some chapters , this is a break in the scene yet maybe not the chapter as a whole. 
> 
> Also please note that the use of the world Rhydin: I did not create this world, yet when I created Lola and some of the other characters within the story they were very much apart of the world Rhydin. Rhydin has been around a long time from the days of AOL Red Dragon Inn to today. I give the credit to those who created it. 
> 
> The other worlds within this story are of my own creation.


End file.
